µ's Matchmaker
by TriMinakami
Summary: After noticing signs of affection from everyone towards each other, Honoka decides to play matchmaker and pair her friends up with each other! The poor leader of µ is unaware of what lies ahead, however... / (Completed. A sequel will be written at some point.)
1. The Beginning

"_Today, we would love to talk a bit about the newly-discovered disease known as Senbō Malattia. Although it seems rather fictional and impossible to actually occur, it seems it has occurred twice in the entire existence of human beings. The cause, from our research, seems to be excessive jea-_" the screen went black as Yukiho yawned.

"Man, there's nothing interesting on the TV at all." she muttered, rubbing her eyes. _Other than that weird cartoon show that, of all people, Mom likes to watch..._ she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. Yukiho decided to get up anyways. It was early morning in the day, and she had woke up rather early. Noticing the time had just reached 6:00 AM, she decided to actually be kind and wake up her sister.

The girl walked up the stairs of the sweets shop and, due to still being a little sleepy, yawned groggily. "Honoka, wake up..."

The moment she entered her older sister's room, though, she was rather shocked to find an empty bed.

"...Mom! _Mom!_" Yukiho screamed, running all the way towards her mother's room. She pushed the door open and, making sure not to jump onto her parents' bed with the just-awake parents, screamed. "Honoka actually woke up early!"

From under the blanket, Honoka's mother groaned. "Okay, honey... now go back to sleep or watch something on TV..."

Honoka's father, remaining unseen, pushed his arm outside the blanket and made a thumbs-up sign to the girl.

Yukiho was _not_ amused.

* * *

Honoka smirked as she carefully read the first page of a notepad she had. Although she may be a silly, lazy, and carefree goof-off, she was proud of herself for actually being amazing as well. (In her view.) The girl's smirk widened. "The first to put together are..."

The list was simple. It listed pairings; not just any pairings, though. They were pairings of her own idol group's members; she was going to do some... _matchmaking_ for µ. It wasn't like she was asked for help, but the girl just sort of wanted to help her friends, well, get together. You know.

It went like this;

_"__Honoka's Amazing Matchmaking Plans!__"__  
__List of pairings according to how successful this plan will be:  
__- Umi/Kotori  
__- Rin/Hanayo  
__- Eli/Nozomi  
__- Nico/Maki(?)_

Honoka squinted her eyes at the last one. She had no idea how she would actually put those two together; a tsundere pianist and an indescribable boastful person? She shrugged, but decided that one way or another she'll pair them up eventually.

"I'll start with Kotori-chan's love~" she said to herself, plotting some really questionable acts to put her best friends together.

As soon as she said that, she rested her head on the table and... went to sleep.

Waking up way earlier than usual really had taken an unimportant toll on her.

* * *

"Honoka?" Umi pushed the girl a bit. Honoka opened her eyes and groggily looked around, yawning once or twice. "Ah, you're awake... don't tell me you tried to stay at the school overnight or something."

Honoka shrugged. "Ah, well, I decided to get up early today..." she replied. Smiling sheepishly, she added, "...and I wanted to sleep more too."

At this, Umi raised an eyebrow. "And why would you want to get up early today? Something special happening?"

Not realizing where this conversation was currently going, Honoka laughed. "Well, you see, Umi-chan... I was planning on pairing up you and-" she immediately covered her mouth.

Umi stared at her. "Pairing up... me, and... eh?" She froze. "E-eh...hhhehh!?"

The ginger-haired girl stood up. "W-wait, Umi-chan! Don't panic!"

The bluenette banged her hands on Honoka's desk, however. She was incredibly glad she decided to come early for some archery practice, because pretty much no one else in their class were here yet. The time, however, was running by fast and anyone could possible walk in at this very moment. "I, I don't like anyone, Honoka! No one at all!" At this point, she was receiving a suspiciously knowing stare from the ginger-haired girl herself. "W-what!? It's true, I... I don't like anyone! And it's definitely not one of my best friends!" the bluenette added.

Honoka smirked, sweat-dropping. "So you _do_ like Kotori-chan?"

The door opened immediately, and speaking of the devil, it's the very girl in the topic herself. "Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked, curious. "Were you talking about me?"

The girl deadpanned, at Kotori for appearing for no good reason and at Umi for- "Umi-chan!?"

"N-no! Nothing!" the bluenette shrieked, turning red. "We weren't talking about you or anyone at all! And it's definitely got nothing to do with love!"

"Oh, I see." Kotori nodded.

_God_, Honoka thought to herself, _these two are smart yet dense._

* * *

During lunch break, Umi grabbed Honoka's arm and dragged herself outside immediately. Before that, however, she smiled to Kotori and tried her best not to look embarrassed. "Kotori, I need to talk with Honoka in private for a while, okay?" she began. "You can head to clubroom before us."

Kotori nodded. "Okay~" she smiled and cheerily headed away from the class to meet with the other members of µ.

Honoka gulped. "Well, that was... friendly. Now, if you may, Umi-chan-"

"I, I do _not_ like Kotori that way!" Umi stuttered, grabbing the leader's hand tightly and pulling her back from her escape route. "J-just because I can't think properly around her and that my heart beats crazily whenever I'm around her doesn't mean that I'm in l-l-lo... um, doesn't mean that I like her that way!"

µ's leader shook her hand with a deadpan expression. "No, no, I'm pretty sure that means you like her."

"B-but..." Umi paused. Honoka thought that this was her chance to escape so she could start her plan to get Umi and Kotori together secretly, but to her dismay, Umi mumbled something that she heard correctly.

"...w-w-what? I can't hear you properly..." Honoka looked away, hoping to be allowed free soon.

"...p-please... help me... tell Kotori how I feel!" Umi finally shouted. By now, she had come to the conclusion that Honoka pretty much knew everything.

Although at first reluctant, Honoka gave up trying to play matchmaker in secret. "Alright, Umi-chan... first step."

Umi nodded, listening attentively.

"...confess straight away!" Honoka laughed. Umi was about to object to this when she placed a finger at the bluenette's lips. "I'm just kidding, just let me get bread first and I'll start a new plan." she said.

"O-okay..." Umi replied. "...bread again, huh..."


	2. UmiKotori, part 1

Honoka pushed the door to the clubroom open. "Hey, guys!" she greeted.

The other members of _µ_ greeted them back. "What were you two talking about, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, curious.

"O-oh, that... n-nothing at all!" Umi answered while looking away. "It was just, um..."

"I was asking her if she would help you with your maid café!" Honoka butted in.

Kotori stared. "Huh? But-"

"After all," Honoka interrupted, "you look like you're a bit tired, so I was thinking that you needed some help... is that okay?" she ask in the most innocent/carefree tone she could, pretending not to be planning anything.

The legendary maid thought for awhile, before sighing and nodding. She was thankful for the given help, although she could never not be amazed by Honoka's sudden help or sudden attempt at making others help. "Alright... but Umi-chan, you can't only wash the dishes, okay?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

Umi nodded, going along with the flow without realizing what had happened. "U-um, yeah, of cour- wait, wait!" Everyone stopped and turned to Umi. "...nevermind." the bluenette said, having given up just about now.

Nozomi laughed. "Don't worry, Umi-_chan_, everything will go fine for you." she held up a card. "At least, that's what the cards tell me." the third-year added, having already caught on what Honoka was up to.

"W-wh-wha-!?" Umi suddenly found herself being pushed by Honoka. "Honoka, what are you doing!?"

The girl in question laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Umi-chan, but break's almost over, so..." she paused. Everyone suddenly thought Honoka was trying to mess around and have fun, and pretty much everyone except Umi and Kotori (and Nozomi as well) decided to try and join in. "...oh no! You tripped, Umi-chan!" Honoka proceeded to push Umi on top of Kotori. "Everyone, return to class!"

"Hurry, before she kills us, nyan~" Rin shrieked with a laugh, being the first to rush out the class.

"You guys..." Eli muttered, before heading out to do her own stuff. And head to her own class, yeah.

"This will be interesting." Nozomi said, before following Eri.

"This is stupid, but... heh." Maki grinned, suddenly plotting to start getting Kotori and Umi together- unknowing that Honoka had exactly planned that.

"..." Nico pretty much ran away without a word.

Hanayo and Honoka were pretty much the ones to leave in a hurry after Rin did, unheard and unbeknownst to anyone.

As Umi opened her eyes, groaning in pain, she froze. Right in front of her, or rather, _under her_, was a well-known legendary maid who stared back at her with curiosity. "...K-K-Kotori!?"

"Umm... Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, sweat-dropping. Umi was too busy panicking to notice the slight blush on Kotori's face- she was pretty much blushing too much herself.

"H-h-hai!? What is it!?"

The secretly-maid shifted uncomfortably under the bluenette. "...p-please get off me... you're a bit h-heavy..."

If anyone could turn redder that Umi right now, it would be the bluenette herself.

* * *

Umi looked behind her sharply just as the other members of µ hid behind a store. She grunted to herself, cursing at them mentally.

"I-is something wrong, Umi-chan...?" Kotori asked.

"Ah! No, no! Nothing's wrong at all!" Umi immediately replied to the girl with greyish-brown hair. "Except that... the others are following us...?"

Kotori giggled. "Ah, that I've noticed... they're just trying to research on the way I work at the maid café." Umi stared at her questionably. "W-well, at least that's what I _think_ they want to know..."

The bluenette sighed. "...Kotori!" she grabbed the girl's hands, surprising her and the other stalking members of _µ_. "We shall not be followed, so let's hurry and get away!"

"H-huh? Umi-chan!?"

Umi ignored Kotori's confused shriek and started running away, dragging along the same confused Kotori. "I shall save you!" she shouted to Kotori in a prince-like manner, her mind panicking to herself. _What the hell am I doing!? This isn't how things should... but... what... urgh!?_ She was blushing madly, and yet again, failed to notice Kotori's red face.

"Sh-she's getting away, nyan!" Rin shouted.

"Nico-chan, Maki-chan, chase after her!" Honoka pointed, deciding to work on a Nico/Maki situation immediately. Hopefully they somehow trip on each other while chasing, at some point.

"T-this is stupid..." both girls muttered before nodding and going after her.

Honoka then turned to Rin and Hanayo. "Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, go hide and prepare a surprise attack on Umi-chan's way!"

"Roger, nyan!"

"H-hai! I'm going!"

As the two faded, Honoka turned to the last remaining members. "Eri-senpa... I mean, Eri! Nozomi! We're going to wait at the café!"

Eri raised an eyebrow. "We'll probably be there by the time everyone's there."

Nozomi smirked. "I know a shortcut."

"Sweet!" Honoka exclaimed. "Lead us the way!" The two began following Nozomi as they ran. Honoka took this opportunity to run ahead of Eri and ask Nozomi something. "Hey, Nozomi?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking forward so not to crash.

"You already know what I'm up to, right?"

The third-year feigned innocence that was very well seen through by Honoka. "I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about~"

Honoka smirked. Eri, rushing from behind, stared at the two in front of her with a deadpan look. _What _are_ you planning, Honoka!?_

* * *

Umi panted, and looked behind her. "K-Kotori, are you alright?"

The legendary maid nodded slightly, but was panting heavily as she came to a stop, causing the bluenette to stop running. "H-hai... I'm, alright... Umi-chan..."

She sighed, patting Kotori. "I-I'm sorry, Kotori... I didn't know what went through me, and-"

"There she is!" Nico screamed.

"Why are you shouting!?" Maki yelled.

Umi paled. "K-Kotori! Hide!"

"Wha-" Kotori found herself being dragged to a small gap between two stores, with Umi holding onto her tightly in hopes of hiding.

The plan successfully worked, and they saw Nico and Maki rush past them.

"...U-Umi-chan..." Kotori turned red again. Umi looked down at her. "Umm... y-you're holding me a bit too... tightly..."

"Hu- wha!?" Umi dropped Kotori and the two fell to the ground, in the small gap that nobody would look through. (Which was probably why Nico and Maki didn't even notice them hiding in the first place.) "Ah! Kotori, I'm sorr-" she froze again.

The situation was awkward for the two. Umi tried to push Kotori away out of embarrassment and only ended up tripping on top of the grey/brown-haired girl. Her hands on the ground besides Kotori's head, and her face was pushed down by itself almost connecting her lips to Kotori's. Their tried breaths weren't really any help, either. "...U...Umi-chan..." Kotori moaned. The feeling of the bluenette's legs rubbing against hers were just already too good.

Umi leaned in closer. Unconsciously, the two love-struck girls prepared for a kiss, but the bluenette caught herself in time. "N-no! I shouldn't... w-we're both girls... and..." she stopped, looking away with guilt. (And because of that, again, she failed to notice Kotori's flustered but _disappointed_ face.)

"Y-yeah... Umi-chan, let's... go..." Kotori muttered. She was trying her hardest not to let out any more moans.

"..." Umi nodded and got up. She didn't bother brushing her uniform though, and Kotori didn't either.

Kotori suddenly grabbed Umi's hand and smiled. "...let's go." she whispered, and Umi, finally smiling for once, nodded as well.

* * *

And surprisingly, they weren't shocked at all when, while on their slow-paced way to the maid café, Rin and Hanayo jumped out of nowhere.

"You are ambushed by monsters, nyan!" Rin exclaimed, fascinated by the sight of Umi and Kotori holding hands.

"What is this, an RPG...?" Umi asked herself, deadpanned.

"T-the... the monsters get the first turn!" Hanayo shouted.

"Monster Rin uses, 'ARE YOU TWO DATING'!" Rin shouted, pointing to Umi and Kotori.

The two girls turned red and looked away from each other. "O-of... of course not!" Umi shrieked.

Kotori nodded. "Y-yeah! I could, n-never have impure thoughts... of U-Umi-chan..."

Hanayo began panicking. "W-what next, Rin-chan...!?"

Rin smirked. "Calm down, Kayo-chin... by rules, the _two_ monsters get _TWO_ turns!"

"Like hell you will!" Umi screamed.

"M-monster Hanayo uses, um, 'HAVE YOU K-KISSED EACH OTHER YET'!" Hanayo asked.

"_WE'RE NOT DATING!_" both Umi and Kotori screamed. Their minds hoped for the otherwise.

The two flinched, before smirking again. Rin and Hanayo were about to ask another question, when Umi shook her head.

"My turn! Prince Umi uses-" _Prince?_ Kotori thought to herself. "-um, I mean, uh... yeah, Prince! Prince Umi uses, 'A FLYING BOWL OF RICE'!" the bluenette screamed, pointing to the sky.

As Rin was holding onto Hanayo's arms, the moment the rice-obsessed turned around and began her search for the flying bowl of rice, dragging Rin around.

"K-Kayochin! They're escaping, nyan! Noooooo~" and as their two voices disappeared, Umi and Kotori sighed in relief.

"...well, now that they're gone, let's go." Umi said with a smile.

"..._hai!_" Kotori nodded and clung onto the bluenette's arms. "_My prince~_" she teased.

"K-Kotori!" the bluenette flushed red.

* * *

One by one, the failed members walked with a tired face into the café. Maki and Nico smiled, however, when they saw Eri, Honoka, and Nozomi waiting with a smile. They seem to be talking aout something. When the trio noticed the two, they waved over.

"So... I assume you two failed?" Eri asked.

"W-we can't help it!" Nico exclaimed. "One moment, we were chasing after them, and suddenly they just- like- disappeared!"

Maki sighed. "Well, maybe if you didn't shout so loud, they wouldn't have saw us coming straight at them."

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault!?"

"Obviously, yes."

"Well, maybe if you-"

The door opened and Rin and Hanayo walked in. "Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan!" Honoka smiled... and frowned when they didn't see Umi or Kotori being dragged behind. "...ah."

Nozomi smiled. "Patience, Honoka-chan~ we'll get to see the lovestruck couples soon."

"C-c-couple!?" Eri screamed. "Y-you mean, Umi and Kotori are... are...!?"

Maki sighed. "Honestly, I did not expect Umi to swing _that_ way..." she said. When the others stared at her, she frowned. "And I seriously didn't expect _Honoka_ of all people to be the first to plan this out."

Nico stared at the leader of _µ_. "You are one weird leader, you know?"

"Ah, well, I-"

And then, Umi and Kotori entered the café shop, the room that the rest of µ had been gathered... through the kitchen. "You girls..." Umi muttered through her gritted teeth.

Everyone snapped their heads towards her. "U-Umi-chan!?" Honoka screamed. "W-where'd you... how, how'd you.. wha...!?"

Kotori smirked. "Well, we know _another_ shortcut that is faster than the shortcut you knew, Nozomi-chan~"

Rin cocked her head. "Nyan, but we encountered you on the normal path-"

Umi threw tissues so hard at Rin's face, it remained stuck covering her mouth for quite some time. If both her and Kotori could have some fun pretending to be extremely fast and secretive, then they shall get that chance to do so.


	3. UmiKotori, part 2

Umi frowned. She was sitting in Honoka's room- the girl had told her to stay overnight for 'girly stuff' (even though she knew well what Honoka was trying to accomplish). She was probably bringing Kotori to her room right now. For some reasons, this night it was only going to be herself, Honoka, and Kotori. "Stupid Honoka..." she muttered. Opening her laptop, she decided to act like any normal person would and check about news around the world.

"Hmm... _Ghani fights back in Afghan votes..._ hmm. _Ashraf Ghani might be on the verge of a comeback in his bid for the Afghan presidency, a preliminary count of last month's runoff election shows..._ nope." she sighed, scrolling down. "_Deadly earthquakes hit Mexico..._ what's this about?" Umi asked.

She scrolled down further to read the details.

"_At least one person was killed as a 6.9-magnitude earthquake struck Monday morning in southern Mexico's Chiapas state near the border with Guatemala, authorities in Chiapas said..._ blablabla. Hmm." The bluenette shrugged. She scrolled down further, until one topic caught her eyes out of boredom. "_Deadly disease identified..._ meh." Shrugging, Umi clicked the link.

The page didn't seem to take too long to load.

"_This disease is called the Senbō Malattia. It has currently occurred twice in the existence of human beings._" Umi paused. _Are we in some kind of story or what?_ she asked herself. "Anyways... _it involves the patient's heart twisting itself from conflicting emotions such as jealousy, pain or sorrow, and the hesitation to do something about their problems. A parasite created from these feelings soon infect the patient's body._ Ooookay? That was weird." Umi sighed and closed the Internet window. She opened another one and decided to search on their own idol group.

The door opened soon, and Honoka pushed Kotori inside eagerly. "We're here, Umi-chan!" the leader of _µ_ exclaimed.

"Right, right... _µ is a currently popular group of idols containing nine members; the leader is Honoka blabla_blablabla. I already know all of this." Umi muttered.

"Reading about us, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

The bluenette nodded. "Other than that, there's only news about invasions and earthquakes and diseases."

Honoka smirked. "And you haven't been thinking about your Kotori at all~?" she asked slyly, causing the other two girls to blush.

"H-Honoka-chan!" Kotori shrieked, playfully hitting the girl on the shoulders. "I, I told you, I don't like her that way!"

Although none of the two noticed Umi's shocked expression (which was understandable, since it was only for a split-second), they paused and slowly turned to Umi.

"Y-yeah, Honoka... both Kotori and I d-don't swing that way..." the bluenette brushed it off, nervously laughing.

Honoka suddenly gasped. "I know! Why don't we play Truth or Dare!?"

"...no, just no." Umi said. "I am definitely not playing tha-" She stopped upon seeing Kotori's worried face. "...sure." the bluenette said, looking away and hiding her blush.

The leader of _µ_ grinned. "Alright, I'll start... Umi-chan!"

"Truth." Umi paled. _Wait, oh cra-_

"Tell us who you like!"

Kotori seemed to take interest in where this was going. Although Umi had no idea whether this was because Kotori also liked her, or just wanted to make fun of her later on, she couldn't tell. (And she forgot that Kotori wouldn't be the type to make fun of her.) "U-umm... I, uh..." she banged her head onto the table. "...the person I like is someone who is cute and adorable!"

Everyone else frowned. "...well, that's one way to get around it."

Umi let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, alright... K-Kotori!"

"U-umm, Dare!"

The bluenette tried her best to remain calm. "Well, um, I dare you to..." she froze. _What should I make her do?_ "I dare you to..." _Should I make her... k-kiss me?! Or... should I... just make her hit that DAMN HONOKA!_ "Hit Honoka on the head!"

Honoka faked an offended gasp. "B-but, you wouldn't!" she turned to the brown/grey-haired girl. "Kotori-chan! You wouldn't, right!?"

"Ehehehe, gomen'ne, Honoka-chan..." Kotori sweatdropped and hit the girl on the head. Rather than too hard, however, it wasn't that powerful. "Now would by me turn, right?"

Umi frowned, disappointed, but nodded. "Yes... it's your turn, Kotori..."

"Then..." Kotori, instead of turning to Honoka, turned to Umi. Honoka seemed to be expecting this with a smug grin, while Umi paled. "U-Umi-chan!"

"H-hai!?" Umi shrieked. The other two waited, and she stared on. "Oh, um, T-Truth!"

Kotori gulped nervously. "C-can you... describe the person you like further!?"

Honoka mentally pumped her fist as Umi gave her a brief death glare. "Go for it, Umi-chan!"

Said bluenette looked around, trying to find a possible topic-change to stop the game. Finding nothing, however, made her decide to use a loophole she was waiting for. "...yes."

The other two waited.

"Yes, I can."

More tension rose as they waited. When no additional details came, Kotori frowned. "U-um, Umi-chan? You said you can describe, so..."

Umi smirked nervously. "I answered your question by saying that, _yes, I _can_ describe her further_. That was the truth." she said, proudly standing up. "And since I answered that question, I do not _have_ to describe."

Both Honoka and Kotori bit their own lips and looked away. "Tch..." the ginger-haired leader muttered.

"My turn... _**Honoka**_." Umi asked as gently as she could in her current mood.

The said girl in topic paled. "N-now, now, Umi-chan... everything will be a-alright... um, Dare...?"

"_**I dare you to stop this game and go to sleep.**_"

Immediately, Honoka got up and made room for the others, laying out some beds, and attempted to shut the light.

"..." at some point, after Honoka finished, Kotori stared. "Umm, Honoka-chan." she began. "There are three of us, and... two beds...?"

Honoka smirked. "Well, I'll obviously sleep on my bed, and I've got no more (unless I steal from Yukiho), so... you two sleep together!"

Umi grabbed her by the shoulders. "H-Honoka." she said.

"Don't worry, this will work!" the ginger-haired girl whispered. "You just need to stop being so embarrassed~" She playfully pushed Umi towards Kotori, the two soon falling to the bed after the push. "Anyways, let's just sleep now. Enjoy your dreams!" Honoka shut the light without staring at the two girls she pushed, and went to bed. Miraculously, she seemed to have fallen asleep immediately.

Umi's and Kotori's situation, however, was much worse. Due to the push from earlier, Umi had landed right on Kotori on the bed; it was horrible (in their views), because Umi's lips had landed right on Kotori's. "..." she blushed.

Slowly, the two parted, wondering what to say. "...K-K-Koto... Kotori!" The bluenette got up and began bowing down, only for Kotori to grab her and put her right besides the girl she loved. "M-mph!?" her mouth was pressed to Kotori's chest.

"W-w-we'll... talk about this t-tomorrow... Umi-chan..." Kotori mumbled.

Shyly, Umi nodded, unable to process anything else in her mind other than the feeling of Kotori's chest against her face.

* * *

The two girls yawned as they rubbed their eyes. Honoka, on the other hand, was humming cheerfully and skipping through the hallways. "Mornin', guys!" she waved to some students who squealed at her. The girl turned to Umi and Kotori. "Seriously, look bright! It's such a wonderful day and you're looking so pale and sleepy!"

"That's because we _are_ sleepy." Umi told her. "We couldn't sleep until, I don't know, 2AM in the morning?"

"Why?"

Kotori, despite tired, looked away with a blush. Then she decided to ask. "W-why are you so... cheerful, anyways?"

"You'll see..." Honoka reassured. "You'll see..."

* * *

During lunch break, the three began the break by heading towards the clubroom. Oddly, Honoka decided to hold the door for the two.

"Um, thanks..." Umi muttered. She raised an eyebrow at Honoka's grin.

Inside the room, Kotori saw the other members of _µ_ grinning at them. "U-umm, what's going on... Honoka-chan?"

Maki walked up to the two lovestruck girls. "Congrats, you two. Never thought you had it in you, Umi." she slyly said.

"W-w-what? What happened, what are you congratulating me for!?" Umi began asking. There were millions of questions flowing through her head right now, and the most obvious question was pretty much asking what the hell was going on.

"This!" Nico raised her phone for the two to see. It was a mail from Honoka containing an image of... of...

"Is that... Umi-chan and me s-s-snuggling!?" Kotori asked.

"W-what!? Where'd you... Honoka!" Umi shrieked, snapping her head around to glare at the ginger-haired girl... who was already gone.


	4. UmiKotori, part 3

Naturally, when the leader of your idol group calls you to a private meeting on the practice-grounds on the top floor, you'd be nervous or at least curious as to why you were called.

Or, when a perverted person who contributes to the creation of your said idol group who loves to grope specific lazy people's breasts, calls you to a private meeting on the blablabla, you'd be nervous or somewhat scared.

Naturally, when both the people who got called out are suddenly locked away from the door, all alone by themselves on the top floor by the very people who called them there, you'd be angry.

And perhaps nervous and embarrassed, if the person you were stuck with was the person you love.

Sadly- and admittedly- the best moment of their lives, Umi and Kotori wished that they weren't in this exact situation- and at the same time, wish that it would last forever.

"Umm... Kotori?" Umi asked. "There's... uh, something I've got to tell you..."

"H-h-hai? W-what is it, Umi-chan?" Kotori replied.

Both girls swore that they were never this embarrassed around each other before.

"I, um... t-the truth is, that I... I..." Umi tried to finish, but she couldn't. _It's too goddamn embarrassing, that stupid Honoka and Nozomi..._

Speaking of Honoka and Nozomi... they were the ones who had locked the door in the first place. Currently, they were having fun listening on to the conversation from behind the door- with an additional Maki, interested in how Umi and Kotori would get together.

Kotori stared, gritting her teeth secretly.

"I, I think that... I'm in... l-lo..."

At this moment, the grey-haired girl decided to screw everything and take it up a level. She leaned to Umi and kissed her. On the lips. Not surprisingly, Umi was shocked and had no way to react. Seeing as she's already done this, Kotori decided to be straightforward and broke the kiss. "U-Umi-chan, I... I love you."

Of course, you'd be worried if the person you confessed to suddenly cried after you kissed him or her. Kotori was no exception; she spent a few minutes trying to comfort Umi. After a long time, the two eventually faded to silence for quite some time.

"...I'm sorry." Umi muttered. Kotori gave her a confused glance; currently the bluenette was lying on her back, her head on Kotori's lap. The grey-haired girl herself was patting and rubbing her hands through Umi's hair. "I... just thought that you wouldn't think of me that way, and would hate me if I told you how I felt. And then... you tell me you love me, and... I- I was just so happy..." she sniffed.

Kotori giggled. "Ehehe... Umi-chan, you're such a crybaby."

"...that's mean..." the bluenette replied.

"Well, you're scared of a romance movie, and kiss scenes~" Kotori laughed.

Umi pouted, her eyes still sparkling from all the crying she did. "I-it's not my fault! It's just, like, so embarrassing... you know, having to kiss someone you like..."

Rolling her eyes, Kotori leant down and planted a kiss on Umi's forehead.

"K-K-Kotori!?" Umi shrieked, turning red.

"Hihihi... I love you, Umi-chan~"

Umi blushed. "...I l-lo... love... you too..."

They kissed another time.

* * *

"So... I'm guessing you two are together now?" Eri asked. It was after school, when the clubs could freely practice or have their meetings or whatever. The nine students were in the Idol Research Club's room, and the moment Umi and Kotori entered together- hands held within each others' hands- everyone assumed that things went well.

Umi shyly nodded. "H-hai... we're... together now." she said.

Kotori, in response, just hugged Umi more tightly by the arm.

All the other members of _µ_ began clapping for the two. "I knew you two would become a couple!" Honoka laughed. Everyone had almost forgotten the fact that Honoka planned this out herself, until Umi glared at her. "...uh-oh."

"_Honoka._" Umi said, sending chills down the ginger-haired girl's spine. "...I suppose I should thank you, even if 'm angry..."

Honoka sighed in relief. "Thank you, Umi-chan..."

"...so have you guys kissed yet, nyan?" Rin asked.

Every girl in the room suddenly snapped their heads towards the two in question, curious and eager to know.

"W-what!?" Umi shrieked.

Kotori, however, nodded despite blushing from embarrassment. "Y-yes, we have..." she answered.

"K-Kotori!"

The others wolf-whistled and some clapped again. "Was it a French?" Nozomi asked out of amusement.

Umi choked on her saliva while Kotori stared at the third-year. "French?" she asked.

"You see, it is when you ki-" Eri snapped Nozomi's mouth shut and walked out the room. "You teach her, Umi. We'll give you some space."

"Good luck, you two." Maki added, walking out as well. "Hope you have fun."

"Don't destroy anything in the room, though." Nico glared at Umi before shrugging.

"Make sure you put as much effort in it as possible!" Honoka chuckled. "Oh, but don't overdo it, though."

"I don't know what's going on, but do your best, nyan!" Rin, naturally, said with no clue.

Hanayo was the last to attempt to leave. Umi and Kotori stared at her. "U-umm, I, uh..." she breathed in. "I-if you somehow get... um, you know... _p-pregnant..._ I'll make sure to give you as much rice as possible!"

Umi choked on her saliva again as Hanayo ran away, completely red.

Kotori herself felt immensely embarrassed. "..U-Umi-chan, are you o-okay?"

"Yeah, I... I am." Umi replied, clutching onto herself. "...d-do you really want to... know what a French k-kiss is...?"

The costume-designer raised an eyebrow. "I do, but considering _you're_ teaching me, I'm wondering how you know what it is by the sound of what everyone's saying."

"..." Umi deadpanned. "Just because I can't stand romance movies doesn't mean I don't know anything about... l-lewd stuff..." she turned red.

"U-Umi-chan!" Kotori pouted. "You watch l-lewd things and do lewd things to yourself!?"

"_I never said that!_"

"Y-you didn't deny doing it..."

Umi flushed. "..." she looked away.

"Well? Umi-chan, what do you do when you watch lewd things!?" Kotori pouted. "D-do you... do you think about me...?"

The bluenette's mind went blank as she suddenly pulled the other's head towards her own. She shut her eyes and captured Kotori's lips, quieting down the was-pouting girl. "...n-now, about that lesson of the French kiss..." she murmured as the two separated.

Kotori moaned dreamily. "...U-Umi-chan..."

Umi leant down and took her lips again, this time the two casting any other matter asides. Kotori sat on the desk and let her back fall down, putting Umi on top of her body, ravishing each other's mind with nothing but kisses of love. She surprised Kotori when she licked the grey-haired girl's lower lip- the shock caused her mouth to open, and Umi took that moment to slip her tongue inside.

"M-mmph!?" Kotori turned redder than before as Umi licked her mouth's insides. It didn't take too long before Kotori began understanding the concept of a French kiss. Umi's tongue slipped out her mouth as they panted for oxygen. "W-wait, Umi-chan... so, a French kiss is a k-kiss involving our t-tongues, right?"

Umi smiled slyly, still out of breath and red-faced, nodding. "Y-yeah..."

"Then..." Kotori did her best to put up an innocent face. Before Umi could laugh, she pulled the bluenette's head down and began the fun again. Their lips smashed together, Kotori opened her mouth, allowing Umi to slide her tongue in. She shifted a bit under Umi's body, and soon enough, as both girls began twisting and clashing their tongues around, their hands were busy roaming around inside each other's shirts.

"M-mmnn, Kotori..." Umi moaned. They parted their mouths for a short while, a trail of saliva clearly visible, before she lowered her head to take part in another heated kiss. "Mmnn, mmmnnn..."

The costume designer began nipping onto Umi's tongue, gently sucking it. She licked the muscle around eagerly, her body heating up.

Umi brushed her hand through Kotori's hair. Never had she enjoyed being in Kotori's company this much before, and now that she was pretty much _making out with someone she loved_, this was probably going to be the best day of her li-

_ring ring_

_..._ Umi had nothing to say, not even in her own mind. The two parted their mouths and stared at Umi's ringing phone. "...sorry." the bluenette muttered.

Reality coming back to the grey-haired girl, Kotori blushed and steam erupted from her head. "I-it's alright, U-U-Umi-chan... s-so that was... a F-F-French kiss..." she whispered.

Umi, taking in what they had just done, nodded while blushing as well. Nevertheless, she answered the phone. "W-who is it?" she asked. Her lust had not completely been wiped away yet.

"_Umi-chan, you there?_"

Her eyes twitched. Frustrated, she sighed as Kotori watched. "Honoka, this better be good, otherwise..."

"_Ooooh, sorry, sorry... were you in the middle of doing something naughty with Kotori-chan?_"

Blushing, Umi shook her head frantically. "O-of course not!" she screamed. "B-besides... why did you call now anyways?"

"_Well, you see, I was going to tell you that..._" Honoka's voice paused. "_...that..._"

"Honoka, please don't tell me that you f-"

"_I forgot!_"

She deadpanned. "Honoka..." she sighed. "...nevermind."

"_Roger!_" Beep. The phone went dead. Kotori blinked twice.

"Soo... U-Umi-chan?"

The bluenette sighed. "Sorry, Kotori... Honoka kinda ruined the mood..." she informed.

"You sound like you were enjoying it..." Kotori slyly said, ignoring her own red face.

Umi blushed. "I- I did! I did enjoy it!" she exclaimed. Surprised by what she had said herself, the bluenette covered her own mouth and sighed. "U-um... anyways, yeah. That's a... F-French... kiss..."

Kotori smiled. "Umi-chan, if you don't mind..." she paused, Umi paying attention closely to her face. "...w-would you want to, umm, go on a... d-d-"

"D-date!?" Umi finished, surprised. Kotori nodded. "I, I'd love to!"

Kotori beamed. "That's great! Umm, h-how about... this Sunday?"

Umi nodded. "Of course!"

* * *

**And that comes the end of the current focus, Umi/Kotori. Now, I know that at some point the characters might seem out-of-character **(at least, that's my opinion, if it doesn't seem OOC for you guys then that's actually great!)** or short or rushed, but I have to admit that I'm not particularly that great of a writer. **(Again in my opinion.) **I usually just help HanaReiGirl and BlazeKasai with their writings, after all, so... meh.**

**I'll reply to the reviews from during the Umi/Kotori focus. **(Although it's funny. Four chapters done and it's only about 23 hours after I posted the first chapter, according to the time I'm writing this note.)

tjcooper666; Thank you. Those pairings are also my favorite ones to pair them up with, but honestly, I read all sorts of pairings as long as it's yuri. (And only a few straight ones, but still.)

Nelura; I also think it is used a bit way too much, but who is there to blame? It's cute. I still like it despite the overuse. And, about Honoka being left alone, although I really do want to put Honoka in some kind of threesome _or with Kira Tsubasa_, believe me, I took interest in having Honoka receive painful treatment after reading some fanfictions about it. How I plan to have Honoka be alone is very well planned out from the time I was writing the first chapter. Those pairings are also planned out from the beginning as well. I apologize if anything seems rushed or too overused, but they are for my plans.

random reviewer; That's what I thought as I wrote the chapter as well, XD. Honoka, you can be so silly sometimes. Thanks.

NicoMaki; Thank you. I also love those pairings. (Although I read pretty much any yuri pairings that isn't rape, bondage, or tentacle-monster-girl.) Again, thank you.

**Thank you for reading this story. It has not ended yet, but due to my current life and stuff, it may sometimes get worse or better or both at some point in the story. I hope you keep reading, although it's completely up to you readers. Despite this story having finished only 1 part of something, I have already planned a sequel and _will get through the sequel somehow_. It'd be best if you start paying attention to some really unimportant details to fully understand the upcoming sequel, although since it's not out yet, I suggest you ignore any unimportant details.**

**That asides, what is your favorite pairing in overall? Mine is **Umi**/**Kotori~


	5. RinHanayo, part 1

Rin sighed as she drooped. "...how feminine am I?" she asked herself. Flashbacks invaded her mind, reminding the ramen-eater of the time some boys had mocked her sense of fashion, or pretty much another method of saying she looked better off as a boy. She still felt bad about just going back to change, leaving her friend Hanayo to stand there and wait, but what was there to do now? She can't travel to the past and change it.

The girl sighed again. "What's the matter, Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked, sitting down besides her.

"Well, I was just thinking... about how feminine I look." Rin muttered. She turned to look at Hanayo, but for some reason (unknown to herself), Rin suddenly found her heart beating the moment she registered those purple eyes into her view. "...w-wha-Kayo-chin!?"

Hanayo jumped back. "W-what is it!?" she shrieked. "I-is it a spider!? Or fire!? Or w-what!?"

Rin stared at her. She kept on staring, before shaking her head. "N-no, it's nothing." she mused.

Hanayo pouted. "Rin-chan, that's mean..."

"Sorry." Rin drooped again. "Anyways, just... leave me alone for a while."

Nodding in understanding, Hanayo patted Rin's back and left the top floor.

"...stupid Kayo-chin." Rin muttered to herself.

Despite that, she had no idea why she even said that in the first place.

* * *

"So... let me get this straight." Honoka coughed twice, in the fashion of how a detective would make those _ahem_ noise. "Basically, you want my help with something."

"W-well, yeah..." Rin nodded. "But I haven't even told you anything yet... why get anything straight, nyan?"

"...just tell me." Honoka yawned. She had been woken up early the next day by a call from Rin, who had requested the ginger-haired girl to come to school quickly. Currently, the two were in Honoka's classroom.

Rin sighed. "O-okay... you see, um, these days I've been a bit distracted, nyan." she began. "I thought that at first, it's because we were just friends, but nyan, I started fantasizing about us going on... d-dates, nyan. And then, I suddenly can't stop thinking about her, nyan!"

"..." Honoka raised an eyebrow. _Are the 'nyans' really necessary for this explanation!?_ She asked herself mentally. "...so basically, you fell in love with someone."

The ramen-eater blushed and took a step back. "L-love!? Well... I don't think that's the c-case..." she looked away, fidgeting.

Honoka smirked. Hopefully this benefits her plan. "...is it Hanayo-chan?"

"N-no! No!" Rin shrieked. Honoka was a bit shocked from the exclamation. The two remained silent for a while, before Rin sighed. "...y-yes."

The leader of _µ_ smiled gently, all of a sudden. "D'aww, that's actually cute! I mean, just imagine!" she said, pumping her fist up. "You and Hanayo-chan on a date, eating from the same cake.. and then... leaning in for a ki-"

"_Nyaaaaaan!_ T-that's too embarrassing!" Rin screamed.

* * *

Nozomi, meanwhile, was waiting in Hanayo's classroom. She had called Hanayo early in the morning to come meet her- naturally, the cunning third-year already knew what Honoka was going to do next. "And after Rin and Hanayo, it would probably be Nico and Maki..." she sighed. Obviously, she doubted the possibilities of Honoka trying to pair her up with Eri. Not that she doesn't like the blonde, but if Honoka- of all people- paired _her_ up, she'd owe Honoka a lot.

Speaking of Hanayo, here she comes! "U-umm, Nozomi-senpai?"

"No 'senpai', Hanayo." Nozomi smiled. "Have you forgotten?"

"A-ah, gomen'nasai..." she bowed. "Anyways, um, is there... s-something I've done wrong?"

The purple-haired girl shook her head. "No, nothing wrong..." she smirked. "I just wanted to ask some questions."

Hanayo curiously nodded. "Umm, o...kay..."

"Do you have anything you like?"

The first-year suddenly brightened up. "Rice! I like white rice!"

Nozomi frowned. "...n-no, what I meant was... umm, do you have anyone, like, a _person_ you like?"

Hanayo paused. She rubbed her chin. "...I respect A-Rise..."

She face-palmed. "H-Hanayo, I meant, like..." she paused. _How do I put this simply for her?_ "...to be frank, are you in love with anyone?"

"..." Hanayo smiled, but said nothing. Nozomi stared.

"...well?"

The girl turned around. She slowly opened the door, and bolted out the room-

"Maki!"

"Gotcha!" Maki smirked, grabbing onto Hanayo tightly.

"H-hehh?! M-M-Maki-chan!?" Hanayo shrieked. She struggled against the crimson-haired girl, but to no avail. "L-let me go!"

"No can do." Maki replied, carrying her over to Nozomi.

Said third-year chuckled. "Sorry, Hanayo... Maki's an accomplice of me and Honoka."

Hanayo paled. "H-Honoka-chan's into this as well!?"

* * *

And thus came the situation where, again, two people are locked inside the room. This time, it's early in the morning, school hasn't started, and it's in Honoka's classroom instead of the above practice stage.

"...why are we locked in here, Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked. Honestly, she had no idea why. One moment she was being hoisted over by Maki while being questioned by Nozomi, next moment she was thrown onto Rin and locked inside.

Rin turned red. "W-well... Honoka and the others are planning s-something... stupid..." she muttered.

"Hm?" Hanayo lightly gasped. "R-Rin-chan! Your face is red... d-do you have a fever!?" she began panicking. "I, I think I brought some medicine pills, but I left them in the room..." she put a hand to the orange-haired girl's forehead, causing her to blush redder. "R-Rin-chan?"

"N-no..." Rin moaned. "No... N-Noooo!" she screamed, shaking herself free from Hanayo's touch. "I, I can't do this!" she said, running towards the door.

Which immediately opened, revealing three smirking girls- "Now where might you be going?" Honoka asked. "I'm sure you can do it."

"Be brave, Rin~" Maki chuckled.

Nozomi was not any better. She was much worse. "You have no escape." she simply said.

Paling, Rin decided to run to the window and open it. Looking down, she ignored the other's surprised scream and jumped out.

* * *

Nico was simply bored. Eri had called her out this early in the morning to help carry some stuff, since apparently, Nozomi was 'too busy doing something else she had no idea about'. "So... why do we have a bed in the school anyways!?" she asked.

Eri sweat-dropped. "I don't know... but the Principal requested me to have this carried to the infirmary, for an extra bed... yeah. Something like that."

The black-haired third-year grunted as she continued walking. The bed was heavy for her to carry- she was sure she'd have spent hours trying to pick it up if Eri wasn't there to help.

"Well, after this, I suppose you should thank the super idol Ni-"

Rin landed on the bed. _She fell from the sky, landed on the bed, bounced off and continued running off._

Naturally, Nico and Eri screamed and let the bed go.

They almost fainted.

_Almost._

"Hold up, Riiiin!"

And of course, Nozomi and Maki suddenly started raining down onto the bed as well, bouncing off and running after Rin.

"W-wha... what the actual hell!?" Nico screamed.

"Wait, you guys!"

Eri paled. "P-please don't tell me Honokas are going to rain..."

Gladly for the two, Honoka came rushing out the building. "Sorry for surprising you guys, but I have to go!" She quickly said, chasing after Rin, Nozomi and Maki.

Eri and Nico stared at the trails they left behind, then looked up to see a worried Hanayo _not falling down onto the bed from the building_.

* * *

Rin panted as she ran further into the city. "I... I can't do it, nyan! It's too embarrassing!"

"Just believe in yourself!" Nozomi shouted after her. "We're sure you can do it!"

"We?" Maki whispered to herself. "I'm just here for the show..."

"Don't ruin it."

Rin turned a corner, and immediately turned another corner as if to lose the two. It worked successfully and she was left hiding between a corner, holding her chest tight. "...t-they're gone..." Rin stumbled out and carefully made her way back to school. Upon noticing a café, a different one from Kotori's, she shrugged and walked past it. She was surprised, however, when she tripped during one of the grounds of a restaurant and almost fell down on a table. "U-uwaahh..."

"A-are you okay?" a voice asked.

"H-hai, I'm oka..." Rin paused. She knew this voice. She snapped her head to the owner of this familiar voice, and was rather shocked to see Umi in a neat dress as if on a date... accompanying Kotori, in a playful dress as well. "...Umi-chan!? K-Kotori-chan!? Nyan!?"

"R-Rin!" Umi screamed. She jumped and hid behind Kotori. "I, I don't know anyone named Umi!"

Kotori sweat-dropped. "U-Umm, hello, Rin-chan..." she greeted. Hopefully, nothing would happen.

Rin gulped nervously. "So... I, um, take it you two are on a d-date, nyan?"

The bluenette embarrassingly nodded and offered a hand to the ramen-lover. "H-hai... we thought we should start off with this, as we're t-together now."

"And Umi-chan is paying for the treat~" Kotori squealed, hugging the bluenette tightly. Several onlookers from the crowd and customers chuckled at them, causing the two to turn red and fidget nervously with each other's fingers instead of their own.

"What's this all about?" Honoka asked.

Rin shrugged. "Well, apparently, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan are on a- WAAAAH!" she shrieked. She had not expected Honoka to actually find her... wait, where _did_ she come from!?

Honoka smirked and grabbed the orange-haired girl's arms, not letting her go. "Gotcha!" she let out a victorious cry.

Umi stared. "...Honoka, what's this all about?"

"Oh, you see, I'm trying to get her together with Hanayo." the ginger-haired girl replied, Rin drooping.

"I see..." Kotori stared at Rin, who begged her to help the situation. "...good luck, Rin-chan!" the costume designer raised a thumbs-up sign. "I'm sure you can do it!"

Umi nodded. "I wish you luck as well."

At that moment, Honoka clapped her hands twice. "Aaaaanyways, we shall leave you two alone now... for some privacy..." she added with a sly grin. "Try not to overdo it when you get home~"

"H-Honoka!/Honoka-chan!" both Umi and Kotori screamed.


	6. RinHanayo, part 2

"So... what say we give it one more try?" Honoka smiled.

Rin sighed. "...fine, nyan."

Nozomi and Maki seemed somewhat amused by Rin's depression. "Don't worry, Rin." Maki said, patting the girl. "I'm sure everything will go well."

"Make sure to make lots of little Hanayos and Rins, okay?" Nozomi told her with a delighted expression. She was slapped, naturally.

"Anyways, while you plan things out..." Honoka heard her own stomach rumble. "I'll just... go grab some bread. Yeah."

I forgot; it was currently lunch break, and Umi and Kotori were taking a day off school for that date. (Yeah, who'd have thought _Umi_ of all people would skip school just for a date!?) The others are just proceeding with their normal lives at school. Other than Honoka, Nozomi, Maki and Rin, that is.

The three lead Rin to her own classroom, where Hanayo was having lunch by herself. The orange-haired girl paled a it.

"U-umm, Kayo-chin...?" she whispered.

Hanayo jumped out of her seat and turned around sharply. "R-R-Rin-chan!" she shrieked. "Oh, y-you surprised me... after you jumped out, were you okay!?"

"Well, I _guess_ you could say I'm okay..." Rin said. Deciding not to somehow dwell onto the topic of why she ran away, she beamed and grasped Hanayo's shoulders. "A-aaanyways, did you know!? I, um, saw Umi on a date with Kotori, nyan!"

"Really!?" Hanayo screamed, fascinated. "I need some pictures of that!"

The ramen-eater deadpanned. "..."

"Oh, umm... forget I said that..." the brown-haired girl looked away.

For a short moment, the two said nothing to each other as Nozomi watched with amusement as always. They refused to meet each other's eyes for a short while, until Rin tried to say something. "K-Kayo-chin... I'd like to, umm..."

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo interrupted.

"H-hai!?"

Turning somewhat red, Hanayo grabbed Rin's hands and looked down. "I... I actually... want to go on a date as well!"

Rin paused. "...hai?" she muttered, before realizing what she had said; she turned red and let out a scream of shock and surprise. "E-ehhhh!? Nyaaaaan!?"

"_Was the nyan really necessary?_" Maki whispered to Honoka, who shrugged as she kept on watching.

Suddenly, the ginger-haired leader of _µ_ grinned and grabbed Rin and Hanayo. "That's great, guys! You two are going on a date~"

"W-well, it's not like we're-" Hanayo began, but Nozomi put a finger on her lips.

Honoka smiled. "Why don't you two go to Kotori's maid café?"

"Huh!? W-what!?" Rin exclaimed. "But I-"

Hanayo nodded. "O-okay!" she said, agreeing to the plan. She ignored the shock look of Rin, believing that Rin would later on enjoy this date for sure; of course, who wouldn't?

"Tomorrow morning it is, then?" Nozomi suggested. "It _is_ Saturday tomorrow, after all."

"That sounds good." Maki nodded, signalling to the two soon-couple to do as they say.

Honoka frowned. "Wait... tomorrow is Saturday... meaning-" she gasped "Umi and Kotori got three days off school instead of two!"

The others stared at her. _Does that really matter now!?_ they all asked in their heads.

* * *

"OH MY GOD." Rin screamed, opening her closet's door. "_I'm going on a d-d-date with Kayo-chin tomorrow! What the hell am I supposed to do, or wear, or act like, or DAAAAAAMN!_" she banged her head against the closet's insides. Rushing over to her laptop, she opened Google and furiously typed on her keyboard. "_How... to... dress... on... dates!_"

The search results was, to be frank, not really satisfying. They were all about dates... of a man with his girl.

"Noooo!" Rin screamed. "That's not helping!" she said, proceeding to bang her head on the table besides the laptop. Her '-nyan' habit had since then disappeared ever since she agreed with a date with Hanayo. "I, I'm... we're both girls... w-what is it called..." she frowned.

Typing again, she searched. _Dresscode... for... Lesbi..._ she paused.

"...I don't like how that word sounds." Rin scowled. She erased it and shut the laptop's face. "...I"m just going to dress how I like!"

Thinking back again, what if some other people mistook her as a male? Like before... like that time. _That time those bastards had... had laughed at me..._ she gritted her teeth. No. That wasn't going to bother her. _I don't care what they would think now... now while I'm on a date with Kayo-chin!_

She rushed to her opened closet again and reached inside, pulling out a girly but relaxing dress. It was a light-blue dress that seemed to be perfect for girls who were going to relax at the beach or something, like the ones where they wear along with a straw hat.

"P-p-perfect..." she blushed. Imagining herself in the dress, Rin decided to smash her head against the closet again.

That evening, anyone who passed by her house would wonder curiously about the noises of disappointment and anger coming from Rin's scolding parents. It seemed to be about not breaking anymore furniture and stuff.

* * *

Honoka smirked. "So, Umi-chan..." she cooed, nudging the bluenette while they sat around Honoka's desk. They were at the store, inside her room. "...how'd you enjoy your little date~?"

"I-it was... delightful." she responded, blushing. She didn't bother looking at Honoka's eyes; something told her the ginger-haired leader would tease her more.

Kotori smiled. "It was amazing! Umi-chan was so lovely and beautiful, and she even gave me lots of kisses on the cheek~" she giggled dreamily. "It was... heaven..."

Umi gritted her teeth as Honoka miserably tried to hold in her smirk. "You're w-welcome..." she whispered. The bluenette squealed dreamily, rather out of character for her of all people, when Kotori leaned towards her and gave a quick peck on her cheek. "K-Koto...ri..." she sighed happily.

"U-Umi-chan... you look so... a-adorable..." Honoka mused. It was incredibly hard for her not to explode into laughters and point out how out of character Umi seemed.

"B-be quiet!" Umi shouted, completely red by this point.

The watching costume designer sweat-dropped. "Ehehe... so what have you been doing recently, Honoka-chan?"

Honoka smiled. "Well, along with Nozomi and Maki, we're going to try to get Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan together!"

The bluenette winced. "You're evil, you know..."

"Hehehe~"

Kotori frowned. "Where are they going to go, though?"

Honoka cocked. "Well, I told them to go to your maid café for their date."

Umi and Kotori exchanged glances.

The lyricist suddenly smirked. "Kotori... how about I help you at your maid café today?" she asked gently.

"Umm, okay...?" Kotori smiled nervously.

"Let's pay them back for their... RPG chase that other day."

Honoka lightly laughed Umi's aura off. _I hope Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan lives._

The silence following that laugh didn't last long, however, as Honoka immediately felt a sharp pain lingering at the back of her head. "A-ah-" In surprise, she moved her head down sharply and accidentally banged her head on the table.

Umi frowned. "H-Honoka? Are you okay?" she asked, worried. "Why'd you do tha... Honoka?"

_µ's_ leader rubbed the backside of her head and groaned. Kotori got up. "D-did something happen to the back of your head?"

"No, no..." Honoka frowned. "Nothing... I don't know, I just felt something painful there."

The lyricist sighed. "Well, you should probably rest if you start hurting somewhere." she said with a concerned expression. "We wouldn't want you to go around hurting yourself anymore, would we?"

"Y-yeah... but... I need to see Rin-chan's date today at 10AM..."

Umi shook her head. "Nope. You're resting here." she said. "Besides, it's 9... if you somehow get hurt anymore, you probably won't make it. So me and Kotori will take over instead..." she added some evil aura during that last part, grinning.

Honoka smiled. "K-Kotori-chan..."

"Hai?"

"Make sure..." she coughed a bit. "...Umi-chan goes easy on the two..."

The designer sweat-dropped. "H-hai."


	7. RinHanayo, part 3

Rin and Hanayo sat on each chair, facing each other. The other maids/waitresses chuckled at their flustered face. "...s-so..." Rin began, only for her confidence to fade away when Hanayo blushed. _K-Kayo-chin looks so cute!_ she mentally squealed.

"S-should we order something, Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked.

The orange-haired girl nodded. A certain maid walked up to their desk and handed over the menu. "Here you go, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan~"

They perked up and stared at the maid. "K-Kotori-chan!?" Rin screamed.

Umi walked up to them with a grin. "G-good day to you, mistresses..." she said, faltering a bit. The costume she wore is no different from other maid costumes, but Umi really hadn't thought about having to wear a maid costume- she forgot how embarrassing it was. "W-what would you like to order?"

Kotori whispered, "_Umi-chan, try not to me too embarrassed..._"

Rin laughed. "U-Umi-chan! You look so cute in that dress!" she exclaimed.

Hanayo took out a camera and snapped a photo, much to their surprise. "I, I need to show everyone this!" she said, her eyes gleaming with fascination.

The bluenette looked away. "S-shut up..." she hissed.

Sighing, the two girls who were currently on a date laughed all their stress off. "I feel relaxed now... I'll have a drink!" Rin cheered. "And some ramen too, please?"

Kotori sweat-dropped. "W-we don't sell ramen here, Rin-chan..." she muttered, but then another maid whispered something in her ears. "Huh? We can? Just this once!?" she asked. The maid nodded, and Kotori smiled. "Okay! Wait right here, Rin-chan!" she exclaimed, rushing to the kitchen, tripping on the way.

Umi frowned. "...she didn't get Hanayo's order."

Hanayo shook her head. "I-it's okay... I want anything with rice~"

Umi smirked. "Alright... alright..." she rushed off as well. But not before glaring at Rin. "_I, am, not, cute!_" she mouthed.

* * *

Hanayo smiled. "Where do you want to go next, Rin-chan?" she asked, completely relaxed.

Rin jumped around, twirling once or twice occasionally. "Nyan, nyan, nyan~ Let's just go rest at the park!"

"Hai." the brown-haired girl nodded, linking her left arm with Rin's right. The two blushed, but it wasn't enough to make Hanayo give up; she guided them towards a bench in the park, enjoying some random chats with her friend.

The two were soon relaxing quietly on the bench, Rin's head lying on Hanayo's lap. They remained quiet to enjoy the peace and silence.

"...Kayo-chin?" Rin suddenly began. The brown-haired girl looked down at her head. "...d-do you have... someone you like?"

"Eh!?" Hanayo let out a whimper. It was one of the topics she really did not want to talk about, especially with Rin. "U-um..."

"...well?"

Hanayo fidgeted with Rin's hair. She looked to the sky. "...a-ah! Look! Flying ramen!"

"That won't fool me, nyaa~" Rin teased her as she tickled her legs.

"S-stop it!" the idol-researcher laughed, shaking her legs to get her fingers off. "A-aahhaha, s-stop it, Rin-chan! Ah!"

Rin smirked. "Tell me who you like~"

"N-no! No! I, I won't!"

The ramen-lover stopped, however. "...so you _do_ have someone you like?"

Hanayo blushed. "N-no!"

A man walked up to them, leaning down. "Excuse me." he began.

Rin perked up. "W-what is it, nyan?" she asked. She was honestly annoyed that someone came and disturbed their moment. Hanayo was equally annoyed, but was somewhat glad as well.

"N-nothing much, I just wanted to ask you something." the man asked, staring at Rin.

Hanayo frowned. This better not be some guy trying to get a girlfriend and deciding to get Rin.

"...is your name Rin?" he asked.

Rin slowly nodded. "Umm... yes?"

He coughed again. "...Hoshizora Rin?"

The two girls slowly raise an eyebrow each, directed at the man, suspiciously. "Yes, I'm Hoshizora Rin." the orange-haired girl said, standing up. She dusted herself away. "And I would like to know who you... are...!"

The man took off his cap and smiled. "Little Rin!" he exclaimed. "It's been such a long time!"

As Hanayo watched the events unfold with a frown, Rin gasped. "T...Taka, nyan!?"

_It was someone who had higher chances than normal people to be with Rin._

**_Her_**_ Rin._

* * *

**And here I shall start responding to reviews chapter-by-chapter rather than after each pairing is done now. _And_ now I'm adding in a new character I totally made up; I didn't just create him on the spot, though. It's all planned for the sequel. He shall be involved, somehow, in the sequel.**

**I'll just describe Taka here; his name is Takamiya Shota, shortly called Taka. He was a childhood friend of Rin for pretty much two weeks before having to move to another town. And at some point, he returns to find Rin and ask her for her hand in marriage- too early, but he's doing that so nobody else can steal her. **(Yes, I got that off from Sakurasou. I seriously love that anime.)** He looks almost like Rin, except he's taller, wears much more normal clothes, and his hair is more of a brown shade with a bit of orange.**

**Anyways, I was kinda wondering something for quite a while now after rewatching Love Live's first _and_ second season repeatedly. What is it with Honoka's father!? His face is always not completely shown, like... I can't even see his face. **(Unless there was one moment that I forgot?)** Ah. Nevermind.**


	8. RinHanayo, part 4

**First, I shall response to reviews from previous chapters... only the ones that I haven't responded to yet.**

Anon: Haha, that, my friend, will be revealed at this story's end and probably be the main focus at the sequel's entirety. I haven't completely finished planning the sequel yet, but I'm thinking of ending it as Honoka/Tsubasa. I really like that pairing. Thank you~

random reviewer: Haha, yes. I do update fast sometimes, but that won't last long, because I simply had nothing to do during my vacation and school will begin in around three weeks for me, so I will probably become much slower at that point. (Entering High School building, you see...) That guess is... a secret. Yes, it's a secret, and I shall not answer that~ I laughed when you said 'bedroom eyes'. I kinda see where you're going with that... NozoEri~

Dash24zappshift: Thank you, and I will.

tjcooper666: Ehehe, it does seem kinda like a plot twist, doesn't it? And, yes, yuri is amazing. I rarely read straight; only a few, but I still support yuri immensely! And yes, NicoXMaki is amazing, yes?

**And now... I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned. Sure, I created up Taka for the sake of it, but he's just a random character who will serve some importance later, and not _my_ OC. **(He belongs to no one, simple as that.) **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Hanayo frowned. "Rin-chan... who is this?" she asked nicely, trying not to sound disappointed as much as possible. Unbeknownst to her, her voice is pretty much the definition of an angel's voice; she didn't even need to try to sound normal, because she already sounded normal to Rin and this... this interrupting man.

Rin stared. "T- Taka!?" she exclaimed.

The man laughed again. "Now, now, Lil' Rinny... I told you not to call me that." he said.

"Well, I told you not to call me Lil' Rinny and you're still doing it, so..."

"..." Hanayo frowned again. "R-Rin-chan..."

"Huh? K-Kayo-chin?" Rin looked back at her. She had barely hear the question from before, and was now feeling guilty for such a petty reason such as not hearing her crush's question. "A-ah, you see... Taka was my childhood friend before I met you... he was with me for 2 weeks," Rin explained, "until he had to move away with his family to another city."

'Taka' sighed. "And it was horrible... but now I'm back!" he exclaimed determinedly, taking out a small box. He opened it, and Rin and Hanayo both paled. "And I would like to ask for your hand in marriage way early than we can get married." he grinned.

Rin dropped her jaw. "..." she was left speechless.

"B-but isn't she too... young to get married?" Hanayo asked, her innocent eyes burning towards the ring. The extra grip she suddenly summoned upon Rin's arm shocked the ramen-lover a bit, but she couldn't care less in the current situation. "I mean, um, she's still in High School!"

Taka shook his head, making 'tsk tsk' noises at the idol researcher. "Well, you see, if I don't claim her as my wife earlier than the future..." he mused. "...then other boys would probably steal her. And so, I'm pretty much claiming her as my wife first, you see?"

The two girls stared at him. "...but..." Rin tried to say something, but she could think of nothing.

"Besides," Taka smiled teasingly, "weren't you the one who said you liked me, Lil' Rinny?" he asked.

Hanayo gasped. "R-Rin-chan!" she exclaimed.

"W-w-what!?" Rin looked back at her, shocked that _she_ of all people was the one to react to _that_. "Besides," the girl turned to her old childhood friend, "that was a long time ago! We were just kids back then, it doesn't count!"

From far away, Nozomi and Maki peeped on them while Honoka was struggling to stand still. Despite Umi telling her to rest, she wasn't going to miss out on this.

"W-well..." Honoka grunted. "This isn't... going well." she said, coughing a few times.

Maki sighed. "Seriously, Honoka... you should've just rested at home." she told her leader. "It isn't very healthy to spy on potential couples while you're sick, you know."

Nozomi chuckled. "Let's discuss about that later. For now," she stared at Taka, "we should think about what to do with this new intruder."

The red-headed pianist smiled. "I think I'll go ahead and help them with that."

She walked over to the three, surprising Rin and Hanayo. "M-Maki-chan!?" Hanayo exclaimed.

Maki pretended to be tired, panting and resting. "H-Honoka was calling everyone to ask for their opinions of what to do for Nozomi's birthday..." she began, smirking as she somehow caught sight of the hiding Nozomi giving her an unamused glare. "...and we're going to keep this a secret from Nozomi, so..."

Rin smiled. "We're having a meeting?" she asked. "I'll head to Honoka's house then!"

Taka shook his head. "Wait, Rin." he said with a serious tone. "You still haven't answered to my feelings yet."

She froze. "..." _Oh crap, what am I going to do!?_ "N-nyaaan... can't we talk about that l-later?" she asked.

"We can, if you agree to become my future girlfriend."

Maki almost choked on her saliva at this, but held it in. _This isn't good... what should I do to get this guy off her!?_

Hanayo suddenly pulled Rin towards her, hugging her friend tightly. "Y-you can't!" she said. Everyone else stared at her, confused. "Y-you can't have her as your g-g-girlfriend!"

"W-why?" Taka asked, a bit shocked. He honestly didn't expect this girl to shout at him; she didn't even _look_ like the type to shout at all. Not that he'd know her anyways.

Hanayo pouted back, before shouting as loud as she could (gladly nobody else was around, coincidentally) at him, "B-because, Rin-chan is _my girlfriend!_"

"..."

"..."

"..."

All three of them stared at her, five if you count Nozomi and Honoka.

"...ehhhh!?" Rin screamed, turning red. "W-wha... wha... what are you s-s-saying, Kayo-chin!?"

"S-so you _do_ like Rin that way, r-right!?" Maki asked.

"There's... there's no way _my_ Rinny swings _that_ way!" Taka screamed, turning red. _On a sight thought, Rinny as a lesbian would be... kinda hot, but... no! What the hell!?_ He shook his head. "A-anyways, you're completely wrong, girl! Lil' Rinny is _mine_!"

Rin glared at him, surprised. "Where'd _that_ come from, nyan!?"

"Can we just get going now!?" Maki screamed, not wanting to get further into this conversation.

"Shut up, intruding red-haired tsundere!" Taka retorted, causing Maki to flinch with anger.

"Wha-"

"For all we know," Taka began, "_you_ could be lesbian too!"

Maki blushed and took a step back. "T... that wasn't even the issue!"

"Y-yeah!" Hanayo exclaimed. "We were talking about how Rin-chan is my g-g-girlfriend!"

"Hehhhh!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Arggh!" Taka banged his head on the ground. "This is getting out of control!"

"_Everyone shut up!_" Silence immediately followed as all eyes turned to Maki. She sighed. "Okay, okay. Let's get this straight..." she began. "You," Maki pointed to Taka, "have come to ask for Rin's hand in early marriage." He nodded. "You," she pointed to Hanayo, "are saying that you are Rin's girlfriend." Hanayo shyly nodded and looked away. "And _you_," she finally pointed to Rin, "are..."

"...?" the three stared at her.

Maki suddenly grabbed both Rin and Hanayo by hand. "...going to run away! _Now!_"

Poor Taka. He really wasn't expecting that at all. The three girls receiving a head start, Taka realized what had happened and gave chase.

* * *

Maki smirked. "If we keep this up, we'll lose him soon and you can continue your-" she paused when she looked back.

Rin panted. "C-can we rest, nyan...?" she asked.

Hanayo was...

..."Crap." the crimson-haired pianist frowned, seeing one of Hanayo's glove clutched in her hands.

* * *

Hanayo frowned. Taka frowned as well. "...soooo." he said, trying to start a conversation.

Rin's proclaimed 'girlfriend' had accidentally slipped away from Maki, thanks to her slippery glove. Now, she was alone with Taka, who was tired of chasing.

"H-hai!?" Hanayo flinched.

"Whoa, relax." Taka smiled nervously. "I'm not a gangster who beats up people."

The idol researcher let out a sigh of relief. "O-okay..." she muttered.

He frowned. "So anyways... when are you planning to confess?" Taka asked. Hanayo stared at him, confused. "To your friend, I mean. It's clearly obvious you two aren't together, you know?"

"H-hweh!?"

"I won't give up though."

She stared at him.

"It's already pretty obvious who Lil' Rinny chose," Taka said as his smile dropped, "but that doesn't mean I'll let you have her easily."

"U-umm... h-hai!" Hanayo nodded and bowed, embarrassed.

Taka laughed. "Oi, now, why are you bowing? I didn't even do anything." he sighed. "Just... go ahead and get back to your date with her." he said, motioning his hand for her to go away.

Nodding, she shyly ran towards where she had last saw Maki and Rin head.

The orange-haired boy sighed. "Well, I guess she's getting a headstart."

"You bet she is." another masculine voice commented. Taka smiled and turned to the man walking up to him. "Although I still suggest you give up and find another girl to get though. Chasing after childhood friends who love others is... pointless." the man sighed.

Taka laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Taka." the man called. "I need you to come with me. We're going to head to somewhere I need to be."

"Now? Geez, and just when I finally met the girl of my life."

Said man simply smiled. "You can chase after her later. This is for my daughter."

Taka grinned sheepishly. "I don't know what's going on, but if you've managed to notice something first... then you must really be something." he commented, the man ignoring him in a cool manner and walking off. The boy followed him. "Isn't that why some doctors greatly holds high amount of respect for you, Mister K?"

The man chuckled. "You know, I've told you many times-"

"I know, I know," Taka laughed and said, "but I prefer to call you Mister K..." He then whispered quietly with a knowing smirk, "_...*******-san._"

* * *

Maki frowned when she saw Hanayo approaching. "You go, Rin." she whispered to the orange-haired girl, who was still sitting down on a different bench, still tired. Ignoring the orange-haired girl's fatigue, Maki pushed her towards Hanayo and speeded off- a moment that suddenly reminded Rin of when she and Maki had pushed Hanayo forward to join _µ's_.

"R-Rin-cha-" Hanayo fumbled the moment she crashed into the tripping Rin.

The two landed on the ground, Rin on her back. "Owowowow, s-sorry about that..."

Maki suddenly smirked, hiding behind a building where Nozomi and Honoka were coincidentally around as well. The three listened in onto the conversation, before Maki shouted, "You two are in an abandoned alleyway. No one will disturb, do as you please."

Hanayo snapped her head, looking around. "M-M-Maki-chan!?" she shrieked, turning red.

Rin frowned, looking away "...K-Kayo-chin." she coughed.

"Hai!?"

"..." Rin shook a bit due to embarrassment. It wasn't like she wanted to lie on the ground, anyways. "...y-you're heavy... nyan."

Nozomi frowned and smiled at the same time. _Was that 'nyan' really necessary!?_

"A-ah! Gomen'na-"

Rin's hand traveled its way behind Hanayo's hair and pulled the brown-haired girl down, locking her lips with the researcher's.

"M-mmhp!?" Hanayo turned red, Rin holding onto her head.

Despite being sick, Honoka snickered (along with some coughs) at the two from behind the same building the others hid behind. "T-that's adora-*cough*-ble..."

"..." Maki stared at her leader. "Go home and rest."

The kiss was quite long, at least, that's how it felt to the two lovers. They slowly separated, visible breaths being puffed out from both girls. Rin's face had turned redder than a tomato by now, Hanayo's face equally as red. They stared into each other's eyes.

"K-Kayo-chin..." Rin muttered. "I... I'll be your..." she whispered.

"..." Hanayo stared at her new lover as she fumbled with embarrassment.

"G-g-gir... girl...friend..."

They stared for some more seconds, before the two leaned in for another kiss. Rin still lay on the ground on her back, clutching onto Hanayo's back tightly, their kiss soon evolving into something much deeper.

Before any of their clothes could be removed, Maki had turned into several shades of red by now. "W-wait, stop!" she screamed, jumping out of behind the building. Nozomi followed her calmly, smirking along with an equally amused Honoka.

"E-ehh...!?" Rin shrieked. "B-but, you said... I could do whatever I want!" she complained, ignoring how embarrassed she was about forgetting Maki's and the others' spying mission.

"Th-that doesn't mean you can have sex here!" Maki shouted. "Go do it at home or s-something!"

"..." the two girls frowned. They had no other choice, they had to agree that it'd be stupid to do something so... um, outside in public like this. Even though the alleyway is abandoned. They accompanied each other away, holding in urges to continue what they had been doing.

(They never got to go further than kissing, at Hanayo's house, anyways.)

Nozomi snickered when she saw how red Maki was. "Aw, look at your face, Maki-chan~ It perfectly matches your hair!"

"S-shut up, Nozomi!"

The third-year grinned further. "I bet you're thinking about Nico-chi~"

Maki had never turned more red than now.

Honoka, meanwhile, coughed as she laughed at this. Maki saw this chance to change the topic... well, it wasn't change. She was worried, and totally not trying to stop Nozomi from teasing her. Yeah. "O-oi, are you alright, Honoka?" she asked.

Nozomi somewhat found this odd as well. Oh well, it's probably Honoka's fault for not resting. "I think that's enough of your matchmaking for a while, and now it's time for you to rest, Honoka-chan."

"B-but I have to... proceed..." Honoka seemed to mutter, before fainting from tiredness.

The other two sighed. "I'll carry her." Nozomi said.

* * *

**I may or may not have boasted when I said that I had planned Taka entirely for the story. You see, it is true that I've planned Taka to be of use for the sequel; I planned to have him appear at a critical moment, as a childhood friend of Rin. The thing is, I had absolutely no idea how to introduce him to this story, the prequel of the planned sequel, without always making a lost childhood friend chase a girl.**

**But then I decided, a story doesn't have to be completely perfect; it doesn't have to be perfect for the readers, and it doesn't have to be perfect for the writer himself/herself. So meh, I decided to just put Taka in as a childhood friend chasing after Rin anyways.**

**Who do you think Mister K is? I also planned this guy in to be alongside Taka for that critical moment I mentioned. Let's see if you guys can figure it out.**


	9. NicoMaki, EriNozomi, part 1

Deedsu: Haha, we'll get to that part soon. Or perhaps, this chapter begins it. In a way.

Dash24zappshift: Lol, I have a slightest feeling that you're being sarcastic and already knows it.

random reviewer: XD That's a great guess. For now, Mister K is just Mister K because I'm trying to decide whether I should use Honoka's father or just create up another character with a backstory involving others for the sake of it.

MorningEmerald: Well, one reviewer did suggest that, but I'm assuming that was you? O,o You'll have to wait and see~ Maki's dad, hmm... I don't think I've ever seen him. Have I? Hmm... And as for your guess, I won't say it's wrong or right. It's been mentioned twice, and it's already been nine chapters~ Ooh.

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned. Please enjoy reading, and thank you for all your Follows and Favourites.**

* * *

Maki gently pressed on the piano keys, creating a soft melody throughout the room. She payed no attention to the open window, which provided the refreshing breeze she needed. She payed no attention to the door, which would usually and expectedly have Honoka standing and watching- this time there wasn't, but she didn't mind. In fact, that allowed her to relax more.

The last note played, and the song came to an end. She sighed. "...maybe Nozomi and Eli are next." she suddenly smirked. This matchmaking business of Honoka's was starting to get fun. "I should ask Honoka what she plans next."

She got up, closing the piano's lid. (Whatever it was called.) The crimson beauty walked towards the door, and opened it-

"Uwah..." Nico lightly muttered in surprise. She had gotten so caught up in the moment of the song she didn't even hear it end.

"N-Nico!?" Maki shrieked. "...w-what are you doing here?"

The raven-haired girl quickly got up and looked away. "I, I was just listening to the song you were playing..."

Although unconvinced, Maki stared at her with a blush as Nico tried to avoid her stare as much as possible.

After a long moment of silence, Nico coughed. "A-anyways, I think the song was... great." she said.

"...thanks." Maki mumbled.

Nothing else to do, Nico rushed away.

"Hey, wai-" Maki stopped herself. It was too late anyways, Nico was gone. "...sheesh. That idiot!" she screamed to herself, frustrated.

_Why am I so frustrated at her?_ she gritted her teeth. Shaking her head, the crimson tsundere sighed and walked out the room. "...if only Honoka would pair me up with Nico instead of Nozomi with Eri..." she muttered.

* * *

"I'm going to pair up Maki-chan with Nico-chan!" Honoka smiled triumphantly, fisting her hands upwards.

Nozomi chuckled. "That's nice." she commented, then patted Honoka's head. "And after that, you'll try to pair me up with Elichi, right?"

"H-hweh? You knew?" the ginger-haired girl asked.

The third-year nodded. "And I'll tell you ahead of time that..." she said, looking at her cards mysterious. "...you'll fail, so you should give up if you don't want to waste time, Honoka."

Frowning more than Nozomi, Honoka shook her head. "No way! There's no way I'd fail..." she muttered. She was unconvinced by her own words, however, as Nozomi's cards were really useful and reliable- she'll fail? She didn't exactly refuse to believe it.

Although she failed to see it while thinking deep in her thoughts, Nozomi sadly smiled. _That wasn't what my cards had said_, she told herself the truth. _That was what I believed... and it's better this way._

* * *

"Honoka!"

She raised her head from the manga she had been reading. "Haaii~?" she yelled back.

"I need to tell you something. Get down here please?" her mother asked.

"Su-" Honoka paused when she saw Maki outside her house through the windows, seemingly waiting for her. The girl thought for a few seconds as to why Maki would be here, but shrugged it off. "Sorry, but I need to meet a friend." she replied, rushing down the stairs.

"Wait, Honoka, this is about-"

"Sorry, gotta go! See you, okaa-san!" Honoka interrupted, exiting the house. She popped her head back in briefly. "And tell otou-san I'll be back soon!"

Whoosh. She disappeared. Her mother sighed. "...that's exactly what I was going to talk about..."

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Honoka asked as she skipped happily to Maki.

"N-no, it's okay..." the redhead replied, blushing. "I didn't even call you, so it's m-my fault anyways..." she said.

"Nah, that's okay." Honoka laughed it off. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Maki smiled softly. "What are you going to do to get Nozomi with Eri?" she asked.

"Huh?"

The crimson beauty chuckled. "Your matchmaking, silly. Aren't you going to put Nozomi and Eri together next?" she asked, and for a moment, Honoka thought she saw a glimpse of hope on Maki's face.

"A-ah... umm, yeah..." she lied.

The glimpse of hope disappeared and was replaced by some sort of sadness. "...yeah, I knew it." Maki sighed, seemingly disappointed.

_...what's with her?_ Honoka mentally asked herself. "A-ah, so you're here to discuss plans, right?" she asked. "Thanks for at least coming to call me, Maki-chan~"

"...yeah." Maki solemnly replied. "Let's start planning it out."

-(0-0-0)-

_Honoka: nozomi! makichan thinks we re gonna 2 put u together wit h eri now! Wat should i do!?_

_Nozomi: Well, why not play along? We'll somehow put her with Nico-chi somehow._

_Honoka: ok_

_Nozomi: And at least take the effort to text properly~ Umi's going to be annoyed at you for the sake of your intelligence._

_Nozomi: XD_

_Honoka: aww fine_

_Honoka: meet up and discuss later about this_

_Honoka: k?_

_Nozomi: Sure._

Honoka sighed, shutting her phone close. Maki didn't seem to notice or mind that Honoka was doing whatever she was doing on the phone. "So anyways," Maki said, "since Nozomi is probably going to mess with us, why don't we make _Eli_ confess instead?" she asked.

The leader mused over this for a short while and nodded. "Yeah, you have a point there..." she muttered.

"I know, right?" Maki chuckled. "Maybe lock them up in a room and close the lights- preferably at nighttime."

"Huh? Why?"

The girl of crimson hair sighed. "Honoka, don't you remember?" she asked. "The day before Love Live... Eri's scared of the dark."

Honoka rubbed her chin. "Hmm... how would that help though?"

She shook her head. "Honoka, if things go well like in movies, Eri would probably confess to Nozomi if she's alone with her in the dark, scared."

"Ehehehe~ We're not in a movie, but that might just work!" Honoka stood up, shaking Maki's shoulders playfully. "You're a genius, Maki-chan!"

* * *

"Ah, you girls are all here..." Honoka noted. She stepped into the clubroom, closing the door.

On the meeting table, almost every member were sitting there. Although Eri, Nozomi, Maki and Nico weren't really messing around with each other, Umi was busy trying to convince Kotori not to hug her in the middle of the club meeting- she was failing badly, as she herself was hugging and most notably gently caressing Kotori's hair. Kotori herself was just hugging her blue-haired lover by the arm, rubbing her cheeks affectionately against Umi and whimpering happily.

Rin was sitting on Hanayo's lap, snuggling to her and acting like a cat- which was not surprising, really. Hanayo was blushing and trying to looking away, unconsciously wrapping her arms around her orange-haired lover.

Honoka snickered. "Ah, Umi-chan~ Getting so lovey-dovey in the morning?"

"H-Honoka!" Umi groaned, turning redder than before. She attempted to stand up, but Kotori didn't mind what Honoka had said and dragged her down. "A-ah, wait! Kotori!"

"Hhmmhmmhmm~" Umi chuckled. "You smell nice, Umi-chan~"

Umi let out an eruption of steam, visibly shaking as if almost breaking control. Honoka sweat-dropped. "Ah, right.. it surprised me more nobody corrected and and told me that it's afternoon."

"Really? That's the part you get surprised at?" Eri asked.

"Ehehehe~" Honoka sheepishly laughed.

"How about we play a game?" Nozomi suddenly suggested, all heads staring at her.

Rin cocked. "A game, nyan... let's do it!"

Nico frowned. "Something tells me this will be horrible."

Nozomi chuckled. "It'll basically be Truth or Dare... but without Truth." she said. "I'll start by asking one of you a question, and you have to answer with either 'yes' or 'no'. Then it'll be your turn, and you can choose anyone- even me if you want revenge. Then ask me something that I or whoever you choose can answer with either 'yes' or 'no'."

"You can't answer with anything else, huh..." Umi mused. "...I think it'd be better if we just start our practice right now."

"Nonsense!" Honoka exclaimed. She had caught onto what Nozomi was going to do. "Let's play today, practice tomorrow!"

Umi flinched. "B-but, Honok-" she paused when Honoka gave her an extremely amused glare, one that signified the leader planning something evil to use to tease Umi with. The bluenette frowned, but chuckled soon after. "So it's a challenge you're doing, huh? I'll _beat_ you, Honoka." she muttered evilly, grinning.

It was now Honoka's turn to flinch. "Uh-oh..." she whispered to herself.

-(0-0-0)-

"I'll start... Eri-chi."

"H-hai?"

"...are you afraid of the dark?" Nozomi smiled.

Eri almost jumped back a bit, but seeing as everyone was sitting on their knees in a their clubroom with their tables shoved away to the sides, she couldn't really jump back without hurting her knees a bit. "U-umm..."

"Seriously?" Nico frowned. "We all found out before the Love Live, and you're embarrassed about answer that?" she asked.

"That's easy for you to say..." Eri muttered. She sighed. "Y...yes."

Nozomi nodded. "Good. Now it's your turn."

Eri turned to Umi. "Umi."

"Huh?"

The bluenette scratched her head nervously, while Kotori eyed Eri to make sure she wouldn't do something fishy to her aqua-haired girlfriend. "Well... have you gotten far in your relationship with Kotori?"

Everyone stared at Umi and Kotori as they slowly registered the question in their minds. "...e-ehhhh!?" Umi screamed. "W-wha... what!?"

Kotori blushed and looked away. "U-umm..." she tried to answer, but Nozomi placed a finger to her lips. "?"

"Umi has to answer, Kotori~" Nozomi chuckled teasingly.

Umi shook her head. "I- I'm, uh, there's no way I'm answering a question like that!"

"Teh, does that mean that you've gone further than _that!?_" Nico exclaimed.

"Hehhh!? Really!?" Hanayo suddenly screamed with fascinated expressions, then exploding into some kind of nosebleed to the point where she fainted onto Rin's laps.

"K-Kayo-chin!?"

"No! I haven't done _that_ y-yet!"

"Oh? _Yet?_"

"S-shut up, Nozomi!"

Nozomi chuckled. "But if you haven't done it, this shouldn't be too embarrassing."

Umi fidgeted with her hands for a while. "...n-no. We haven't gone that far yet..." she muttered.

"Ah. That explains nothing."

"Yep."

The bluenette exploded with steam. "S-shut up! It's my turn..."

"Wait." Nozomi smiled. "How about we basically ask any questions, instead of just yes or no?"

"Great idea." Maki nodded.

"Indeed."

Honoka smiled. "Yeah, that sounds gre-" She paled the moment she saw Umi grinning darkly at her at the mention of the new/old rule. "...crap."

Umi chuckled. "Well then... Honoka. Who do you like?" Umi asked.

The leader of _µ's_ laughed, as if prepared to answer this, when she froze. _...huh? Who **do** I like? You know what, I've actually never thought anything about_ that...

At that moment, Nozomi and Maki seemed to flinch. Nozomi had planned to pair Honoka up with Eri, and Maki had planned to pair her up with Nico. They felt a glimpse of hope flaring up inside their bodies; if Honoka didn't like Eri or Nico, then perhaps... they'd have a chance with-

"Ah." Honoka muttered.

The others stared at her.

"I've... actually never given that any thought..." Honoka mused, rubbing her chin confusingly. "Who _**do**_ I like?"

After a moment of silence, Umi laughed. "Well, that's just like Honoka to be so clueless about these things." she said. Her words lightened everyone up, and they laughed along as well.

"Well... my turn, right?" Honoka asked. They nodded. She sent a smirk towards Nozomi and Maki, both of which nodded at her confidently.

Nozomi and Maki stared at each other. _Honoka... who are you going to help first?_

Honoka nodded, making up her mind. "Alright. My question goes to..."

The others stared at her, waiting for the person to be asked.

"...Eri~"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I kinda got focused onto Obsession, so... eh. I think I'm having a bit of problems with this story, but that probably wouldn't stop me from updating this. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. NicoMaki, part 2

NicoMaki: Nah, it's not that kind of huge problem. It's just those 'first story' problems, where sometime the author has a bit of a struggle with how to advance it... wait, is this my first story? I can't even remember that anymore. Silly me... thanks for caring and reviewing though. NicoMaki and NozoEri's about to start.

lunarsaber12: Thank you very much! People usually tell me that I have great writing, but I always have this feeling that I'm missing something for proper writing. Nevermind that though. Again, thanks for reviewing~

Dash24zappshift: Of course I'll update! XD Sure, thanks for reviewing.

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned. Please enjoy reading, and thank you for all your Follows, Favourites and Reviews.**

* * *

"M-me again!?" Eri shrieked.

Honoka nodded as Nozomi stared at her. "Yep... aw, don't be so grumpy, Nozomi." The moment she said this, the others curiously stared at the third-year; especially Eri, who wondered why Nozomi was grumpy at her being chosen. "Same targets are much more interesting than different targets~"

"Actually, it's more interesting backwards, Honoka." Umi said.

Nozomi shrugged while Honoka smirked. "Alright, Eri... if you could be alone with someone in the dark, who would it be?"

"Ooooh!" Rin and Hanayo chimed with interest, especially the latter.

"This will be funny, Umi-chan~" Kotori said.

Eri blushed. "I, I... what..." she stuttered, trying to get something to say. She turned to Nozomi, who didn't seem to be nervous for whatever she was going to say. _S-she doesn't mind, huh..._ Biting her lips, Eri muttered, "N-Nozomi."

Maki and Honoka high-fived, Nozomi rolling her eyes. Rin and Hanayo made more 'oooohh' noises in fascination.

"Hey, Eri-nyan~?" Rin began. "Do you li-" a soft plushie that was questionably on a shelf in the clubroom was thrown at her face. She got better.

"M-my turn!" Eri turned to... Nozomi, surprisingly. The other members gasped. _Wow, I thought she was going to avoid asking anything romantic..._ some even though. Eri gulped. "Nozomi, umm, what would you like about a person you l-l-...love?"_  
_

Maki smiled. _Great choice._

Eri fidgeted with her hands while she waited. Nozomi rubbed her chin. "Hmm... that would have to be..." she paused. "...her ability to be herself, and not pretending to be someone else for me." The others stared at her in awe. "What is it?"

"...that's really surprising, coming from you, Nozomi..." Umi said, shaking her head.

"Well, too bad. It's me." Nozomi then smiled. "Nico-chi! Have you ever... kissed anyone yet?"

The forgotten raven-haired girl turned red, her face changing from annoyance to surprise and embarrassment. "Wha- _what kind of question is that!? Nozomi!?_"

The third-year laughed, smirking at the red-faced Maki, eager to hear the answer. "Oh, it's for someone. Please answer?"

Nico grunted. She fumbled to _make a smile_, and finally made one weird expression of a smile and a frown. "O-o-of course I can!" she bragged. "I've... I've even done it on the l-lips!" she lied.

The others stared.

"..." Maki frowned.

"..." Eri frowned.

"..." Nozomi frowned as well. She could see through the lie, however, but this was probably going to become interesting.

Honoka just stared at the black-haired third-year. "...uhhh..." she muttered, trying to lift the silence off the room.

-(0-0-0)-

Eri frowned as she walked out the building. They had dismissed the game to continue it later; Nozomi was planning on having a discussion with Honoka and Maki, so Eri decided to walk home alone. "...what was I expecting?" she asked herself, sighing. "Of course she would like someone else."

Images of Nozomi and Nico showed up in her minds. _What was with that last question? Does she... like Nico-chan or something?_

"Silly me." she said.

"E-Eri..." Nico said, catching her attention.

She widened her eyes. "N-Nico-chan!"

The raven-haired girl sighed. She bit her lips, looking away, before turning red. "A-about the answer I gave..." she muttered. Eri stared. "...I l-lied."

"...so you've never... k-kissed anyone?"

Nico shook her head. Eri found herself mentally letting out a sigh of relief.

The blonde scratched her head in silence while Nico stood next to her. "...Nico-chan." Eri said. "What do you think about... Nozomi?"

"Her?" she chuckled. "I guess she's a great person... but perverted. Breast-groper. Annoying... mysterious." Nico mused. "I don't think I- Eri?" she stopped. Eri seemed to be smiling to herself, happy from something. "...ahh, don't tell me you like Nozomi~?"

"N-no! I don't! Not at all!" Eri shouted deniably, crossing her arms together.

_That reaction..._ Nico smiled. "That means you do. Too bad, Eri~" she chuckled, "The great Yazawa Nico is just too smart to not see through your denial!"

The two remained still as they stared at each other. Then, Eri laughed; Nico shortly laughed along as well.

-(0-0-0)-

Nozomi stared down the window of the school building, observing Eri and Nico talk as they waited around the gate of Otonokizaka High School. She stared particularly at Nico in jealousy.

"Um... guys?" Honoka asked.

No response. Maki was opposite of Nozomi; she stared at Eli, and one look at her was incredibly obvious that she was jealous.

"We need to set this straight." the tsundere sighed. "Nozomi, what are you planning?" she asked.

The third-year chuckled back at her. "Nothing, Maki. Nothing at all."

Honoka frowned. "You guys..." she began, before processing everything that had happened today into her head. "...are you jealous of each other!?"

"N-no!" Maki shrieked. "No, there's no way I'm jealous of this perverted groper!"

Nozomi chuckled again. "We'll see."

The day passed by without anything happening.

* * *

"Remember." Nico said. "We're only here to make them jealous..." she said to the blonde.

Eri nodded, albeit blushing slightly. "R-right, I got it..." she said, looking around, hopeful for a glimpse of Nozomi. No where. She sighed. The two began walking through the city slowly, hoping to encounter Nozomi or Maki or both by chance of coincidence. "...a-are you sure they're going to be here?" she asked.

Nico laughed. "Have some faith in me." she said. "Nozomi told me she'd be buying some stuff with Maki and Honoka."

"R-right." The blonde sighed. She looked around again, hopelessly aiming to at least spot someone she could recognize.

The raven-haired girl suddenly gasped. "E-Eri! Eri, look!" she exclaimed, pointing to a restaurant; specifically, an ice-cream restaurant. "I-ice cream... it's ice-cream!" she yelled excitedly.

"What are you, a little girl!?"

Ignoring her statement, Nico dragged Eri all the way to the entrance. "L-let's go in there!" she said. With determination to taste some ice-creams, she grinned and fisted into the air. "W-we shall examine some ice-creams! I'm definitely not here just for the ice-creams! I'm the great Yazawa Nico after all, I'm not _into_ ice-creams! Wahahahaha!"

The blonde sweat-dropped. "...eh, just get in." she sighed.

-(0-0-0)-

Maki frowned. "But Nozomi, you like Eri, don't you?" she retorted. "I-it's not like I have a chance with Nico... of course I wouldn't..."

The third-year snickered. "I doubt it, Maki-chan. Besides," she raised a card, "the cards tell me that you have a better chance with Nico-chi than I have with Eri-chi." Nozomi wavered her card in front of Maki, flinching her a bit. "You should be the one who confesses first."

"B-but-"

Honoka rolled her eyes. "Can't we just buy some stuff for Kotori-chan without getting into this topic?" she asked. The other two stared at her. "Besides, we'll plan this all out later- c-crap..." she paled. Having spotted Nico in the restaurant with Eri, seemingly arguing about something with the blonde, Honoka began sweating nervously. _Crap, what should I do? I can't let Maki or Nozomi see this..._ she smiled. "S-say, how about we go get something to eat at a café after this?"

Nozomi grinned. "Oh? Now that's a weird suggestion from you, Honoka." she mused.

"Ahahaha, i-is it? That... that sure is weird, huh..." Honoka scratched her head with a fake laugh. She lightly laughed along with Nozomi; then, snapping her head towards Maki, she hoped that- _damn._

Maki frowned when she saw Nico with Eri. Her eyes widened, her sadness rising, when Nico stopped arguing and noticed Maki outside- staring right back at her. The black-haired idol seemed to be shocked at seeing the crimson-haired beauty standing there with Honoka and Nozomi, the latter two who didn't seem to notice them at all. "..." Maki didn't do anything. Before Nico could try to mouth any words to her for explanation, having forgotten to plan to make her jealous, Maki shook her head. This took Nico's attention.

The tsundere gave a sad smile to Nico, nodding in approval for the girl's choice of love. She turned her head, and continued walking along with Honoka and Nozomi to find a shop to buy whatever it is Kotori had requested them to buy.

-(0-0-0)-

Nico was left speechless, Eri frowning. "...n-no... wait..." she muttered. "Y-you've got it... w-wrong..." Nico tried to say, despite knowing how useless it was; Maki can't possibly hear it from where she was. Utterly shocked, Nico almost felt like letting herself fall to the ground; until Eri sighed.

"Go to her." the blonde simply instructed.

The black-haired girl snapped her head to Eri's attention. "H-huh!?"

Sighing again, Eri repeated, "I said, go to her. She needs you now."

"B-but, but..."

Chuckling, Eri shrugged. "Oh no, I guess the plan didn't go well." she faked surprise, then laughed. "I guess I'll have to eat ice-cream by myself now that we've failed." she said a bit too loudly. This had some positive effects though; the other customers who had been staring at them after Nico stood straight up, they suddenly stared at Eri in particular. "Now Nico's going to leave me because she's angry; I feel depressed."

Nico slowly nodded in understanding, figuring out what she had to do. She mouthed a 'thank you' to Eri and ran out the shop, Eri chuckling to herself as the customers slowly stopped caring about whatever happened.

She turned and followed the streets, trying to spot any of the three members. A red head caught her eyes and she grinned. Reaching out, she called; "Maki-chan!"

Maki gasped and turned around, along with Honoka and Nozomi. "N-Nico!?"

"Huh? Nico-chan?" Honoka asked nervously.

Nozomi frowned a bit, but didn't seem to react. "Nico-chi..." she muttered, a hint of jealousy embedded in her voice but not too much.

Nico panted. "W-wait, Maki-chan..." she said, taking in some deep breaths. Tiredly, she grabbed onto Maki's shoulders. "What you saw... what you saw just now, it wasn't like that!" Nico exclaimed, red blushes appearing across her cheeks. Maki gave no reply, just staring at her in shock. "T-the truth is, I'm not going out with Eri!" Another moment of silence. "A-and, and... the person who I really love is... is... y-you, Maki-chan!"

Honoka beamed. _She said it! She confessed!_

Nozomi seemed to smile as well. _Attah girl, there you go...?_ she suddenly frowned. Maki slapped Nico's hands away and began shaking angrily.

"M-Maki-chan!?" Nico asked. "What's... wrong...?"

Maki began showing her tears. They flowed down her face, but she didn't even bother to wipe them. "N-Nico-chan... I, I already said it's okay..." she sniffed. "You don't... have to lie... anymore..." Maki seemed to choke a bit at her own words. "I'm... I'm okay with it, you going out with Eri... senpai... you don't have to try and, c-cheer me up..."

Nico gritted her teeth. "T-that's what I'm telling you! It was a misunderstanding! I'm not rea-"

"_Just stop it!_" Maki shrieked. Her tears dropped to the ground, and her voice began turning into sad broken whimpers now, denying what she heard. It just seemed impossible for Maki to believe; what she observed about Nico and how she acted between Eri. Comparing the date between Nico and Eri with what Nico had just told her just didn't add up; and if she were to decide, it was impossible for a tsundere like her to be liked by Nico.

"Bu-" Maki turned around and began running. Nico was left standing in the streets with Nozomi and Honoka, speechless altogether. "..." her eyes reflected the sadness given away by Maki's aura. Nico herself had no idea what to do now. _I'm an idiot... I'm an idiot! Why the hell did I think that would work_, she remained silent, thinking to herself mentally. _What happened to me... aren't I supposed to be the great Super Idol Yazawa Nico!? I... am... the worst..._

Nozomi sighed. What shocked Nico was how similar Nozomi was to Eri by what she said next; "Go to her."

"...huh...?"

Honoka smiled and patted Nico. "Nico-chan, I think that... Maki just can't believe that you love her." she said. Nico was about to retort, when Honoka chuckled. "She needs you right now, Nico-chan. She needs you more than anything else now, especially to prove that you _do_ love her."

"I, I just..." Nico frowned. "..." left with nothing to say, she nodded and ran after Maki.

* * *

**And there goes Maki. And Nico. This wasn't originally how I planned things to go, but then something occurred to me; maybe this first part of my plan, this fanfiction '**_µ's Matchmaker_**' was going to progress a bit too fast if I make it two to three chapters. So then I decided to put in some events I had not originally planned to make some stuff longer; ta ta tadah.**


	11. NicoMaki, part 3, EriNozomi, part 2

lunarsaber12: Really? Thanks. I was thinking it was a bit OOC, but eh. If you say so. Thanks.

random reviewer: Lolyep. Obvious Eri, XD. Yeah, Nico~ We're cheering for ya! Thanks for the review.

Deedsu: Ahaha, thanks. Keep sizzlin'~

Dash24zappshift: Aww, thank you! I'll update it now.

Anon-chan: Lol, you're welcome. Thanks for the review.

Jenkinst: Thanks for the review.

NicoMaki: Lol, yeah, Eri. Get the girl already... well, she won't yet. Sigh.

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned. Please enjoy reading, and thank you for all your Follows, Favourites and Reviews.**

* * *

"Wait, Maki-chan!" The red-headed tsundere winced. She wanted to me left alone, running towards- where? Where, specifically, was she heading? Nowhere. That's what. She's just randomly running around, trying to get away from Nico. "I- I said wait!"

"..." Giving back no response, Maki took a turn and continued running. _Why must you lie to me?_ she asked herself, feeling tears emerge again. The pianist quickly wiped it off with the sleeve of her sweater, then continued her escape.

Nico frowned. It didn't seem like Maki would stop running anytime soon. "Maki-chan!" she called out again. Following the red-head, she made several turns before noticing that the pianist began to slowdown. Not that it helped, because Nico herself was starting to slow down as well. Her stamina wasn't all that great; this was proved before when she had tried to run away from Honoka and the others, before they asked her to join them as a school idol. "Damn it... M-Maki-chan..."

The red-haired tsundere paid no attention and, after taking one last turn, she stopped running. She looked behind her, tears almost gone from her face; there was no one behind her. "..." she didn't say anything, but went back. Maki gasped when she saw Nico on four feet on the ground, gasping for breath. "N-Nico-chan!" she exclaimed. The girl ran back to her, surprisingly.

"M-Maki...chan..." Nico panted. She walked alongside Maki, who used her hand to support her and lead her to a nearby bench under a roof.

The two sat together to collect their breaths, sighing after a while.

"...you... you stupid idiot!" Nico suddenly snapped. "You made me, the great Super Idol Yazawa Nico run all the way here and almost died!" she screamed.

Maki flinched. She just helped her and was being snapped at? Oh, no, sir. _You did not just do that,_ she mentally growled. "Well, at least you should be grateful that I came back to help you, _Super Idol!_" she shouted back, putting extra emphasis at that last title.

Nico jumped back. "B-but... but it's your fault for running off anyways!" she retorted. "I mean, what's with that!?"

"_You're the one who can't stop lying!_" Maki shrieked.

The black-head frowned. "...Maki-chan, I..." she stopped. _If I said anymore... would I still hurt her?_ she thought. _I... I don't want to hurt her anymore than this, but... she needs to know the truth. Even if she doesn't believe me..._ taking in a deep breath, Nico stared at the pianist. "I wasn't lying. I'm really not together with Eri!"

Maki gritted her teeth. "Shut up! Just be quiet, Nico-chan!"

"Oh? '_chan_'? I wonder where that came from..." _Damn._ Nico frowned mentally. _Me and my big mou_-

"I- I said shut it, Miss Super Idol!"

"Huuuh? Were you mocking my title now!?"

"Of course I am! It's because you're so arrogant and proud of yourself that this all happened in the first place!"

"What's this? You have a problem with my attitude?"

"What're you going to do if I said yes!?"

"Y-you lousy pianist!"

"You bratty good-for-nothing!"

The two glared at each other, albeit none of them sensed anything from each other's eyes. Still tired from their earlier running, both of them had flushed face for some reason. Nico suddenly raised her hand and brought it down, pointing it accusingly towards Maki. "You're so... you're so annoying!"

Maki frowned. "Well I'm sorry!" she shouted. "I'm sorry for being annoying, Miss Super Idol! I'm sorry for being myself!"

"Well I'm-"

"I'm sorry for ever falling for you!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...u-umm..." Maki frowned. _Did I just say th... that? What... what did I just-_ "A-ah, hey-"

Nico pushed the red-haired girl down and jumped on her, hugging the embarrassed and confused tsundere. "Maki-chan..." she whispered.

"H-hey, wait!" Maki exclaimed, struggling to get the girl off her. "G-get off me!"

"Maki-chan, listen to me..." Nico whispered again. Maki heard it this time and stopped struggling for a while. "What you say... it wasn't real. Eri and I were just... trying to make you and Nozomi jealous." Receiving no response, Nico accepted it as a sign to continue explaining. "I thought that you were getting bit well along with Nozomi and Honoka and... and I just, like, want you to pay more attention to me! Got that?" Nico suddenly went back to her old self. She grinned. "S-so... don't hate me, okay?"

Maki stared up at her face. She didn't know why, but something amongst the words Nico had said just... snapped a switch inside her heart. _I see..._ she mentally smiled. _I guess I am getting a bit too much into the matchmaking thing..._ chuckling to herself, Maki simply lied on the ground under Nico's weight. _I suppose I should start paying more attention to her._

"A-ah, hey! What's so funny!?" Nico shrieked. "H-how dare you laugh at the Super Idol Yazawa Nico!?" the black-haired teen asked, a bit enraged but happy as well. She pouted. "A-as compensation, you shall face the terror of the Punishing Nico-Nico-Ni-!?" Her sentence was cut short when Maki pulled her head into a kiss.

It didn't last very long, but the kiss turned passionate once Nico relaxed into it. Their lips parting, Maki grinned. "You're annoying." she simply whispered.

* * *

"I'm still not convinced, however." Nozomi frowned. "My cards are telling me that something is wrong. Would you mind explaining?" she asked.

Nico frowned. "I don't... really know anymore what you're talking about." she whispered as she raised his hand, but nobody paid attention to her. Instead, in the next day after the events yesterday, everyone was staring at her and Maki- mainly Maki, because they just liked ignoring Nico for the laughs.

Honoka stared at Maki. "Maki-chan, if you're still doubting something, you could tell me, you know..." the ginger-haired leader said. She smiled. "We'll help you no matter what."

Maki sighed. "W-well... I'm still unconvinced if Nico-chan really does love me." she straightforwardly said. (Also note how she only calls Nico with an honorific.)

"E-eh!?" Nico lightly exclaimed, with a shocked expression. "Y-you don't trust me!?"

"I, I do, but..." Mkai pouted and looked away. "..."

"W-wow, Maki-chan." Rin said. "You're a mean girlfriend, nyan~"

"G-g-girlfriend!?" Maki shrieked. Hanayo simply nodded. Eri sighed.

Honoka sighed. "Then... I guess we have to do the old fashioned way, huh?"

Nozomi smirked, as Maki and Nico stared at them questionably. "Yep. Reminds us of the day we teased Umi, doesn't it?" she asked. The third-year ignored the glare that Umi sent her.

Lightly chuckling, Honoka nodded and got up. "Haha, yeah. That's true."

Maki frowned. "W-wait, what are you guys planning?"

Catching on to their plans, Rin, Hanayo, Umi and Kotori suddenly smirked. "Ahh, I see what you're planning, Honoka..." Umi commented.

"This sill be cute!" Kotori squealed.

Nico looked around nervously. "T-this is... starting to creep me out..." she said. Nico hurriedly got up and prepared to run out the room, but Nozomi suddenly grabbed her by the breasts, squeezing it tightly. "K-kyaaaa!"

Chuckling like a perverted old man, Nozomi smirked at her evilly. "Wouldn't want to do anything now, would you?" she asked, Nico nodding frantically. Nozomi's way of fondling someone's breasts as a punishment wasn't exactly that pleasurable... more like embarrassing and humiliating.

"H-hey! Stop that..." Maki murmured. Nozomi turned to her, an innocently curious expression on her face. "...N-Nico-chan is mine..."

"H-hwehhh!? Y-you'd do that to me as well, Maki-chan!?" Nico screamed.

Honoka smiled. "Nevermind that!" she smiled. Sending a stare to Nozomi, the third-year nodded and pulled Nico deeper into the room. She placed Nico on the couch, and signalled for her to stay still. Honoka went over to Maki and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her towards Nico. "Maki, I want you to stand still here."

"H-huh? O... okay..." Maki nodded. _What are they going to do?_ she asked herself.

Nozomi grinned. "This will be lovely."

Maki bit her lips. "This is going to be horri- what the-" The next moment, Maki found herself being pushed down onto the sitting Nico.

"Oh no, Maki-chan!" Honoka faked. "You accidentally tripped~" she squealed, before grabbing her bags and running out the clubroom, laughing all the way.

Rin smirked. "Nyan, you better fix your clumsy habits~" she squealed. "Come on, Kayo-chin!"

Hanayo nodded, grabbing her bags and linking her arms with her lover. "G-good luck if you... g-get pregnant!" she exclaimed. The two ran out.

Kotori smiled. "You two make a good couple, Maki-chan, Nico-chan!" she said.

Umi gave them a salute. "Great going, Maki. I am proud of you." she said, before linking arms with Kotori and grabbing her bags. The two then ran out as fast as possible.

With only Eri and Nozomi left, the blonde had no idea what to do other than sweat-drop. "E-ehh, sorry about them, Maki-chan, Nico-chan..." she lightly said. Maki and Nico did not move from their positions, still staring into each other's eyes like it was space. (Not that it was, but that'd be amazing... okay, not really.) "Umm... I'll have to go now."

"I'll go with you~" Nozomi winked at her, grabbing her bags. Eri sighed, blushing a bit, and the two walked out the clubroom together.

"...they got us, huh..." Maki mumbled.

Nico was equally blushing, her face matching that of her lover's crimson hair, but then she started laughing. Maki gave her a confused stare. "Man, this is so hilarious! I am, s-so going to kill them next time I see them!" Nico laughed.

The pianist stared at her like she was crazy. "W-wait, that doesn't explain why you're laughing!"

"Aahha, ahahaha!" Nico finally started slowing her laughter down. The volume eventually faded away, leaving the two in a rather embarrassing position- but with Nico wiping her tears of laughter off while Maki blushed further. "Man, seriously." the black-haired girl sighed, then smirked. "Want to enjoy our private moment together?" she asked.

Maki exploded into steam. "H-h-hwehhh!? What!? B-but, that's... i-indecent!"

He smirk planted on her face, Nico raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? Indecent? Just kissing is already indecent?"

"Wha-"

"Or were you thinking of something else, Maki-chan~?"

Blushing more, Maki shook her head and looked away. "S-shut up!"

Laughing her head off again, Nico couldn't help but hug Maki tightly. "I love you, y'know." she said. Maki nodded slowly. "I love you so much, I'll be willing to do the dirty things you were imagining, with you... with only you..." she whispered into her lover's ears. Maki felt like exploding again. "I'll do it with you as much as you want... to prove that I love you..."

Maki gulped nervously.

But excitedly.

* * *

Nozomi suddenly grabbed Eri's hand and lead her to the Student Council Office. The blonde blushed, but raised an eyebrow confusedly.

"N-Nozomi!?" she exclaimed. "W-what are you... what are we doing here?" Eri asked.

Nozomi sat down on a chair and frowned. "You'll find out soon." she said, before sighing, letting her mentality relax. Although Nozomi didn't seem like the type to blush right now, seeing as she was the one who dragged Eri, in truth she was using as much energy as she can not to seem too excited or embarrassed and not to blush. Inside, it was hurting her like hell just to remain calm. "...Eri-chi." she said.

"What?" Eri frowned. She had a small wishful hope that it would be some kind of confession of love, but that was impossible, right? It's not like Nozomi wo-

"I love you."

Eri opened her mouth. Then she closed it. She opened it again, then her lips trembled, unsure of what to say. "...huh?" she muttered, before her face heated up. She turned red and covered her face. "W-wha... what are you saying, Nozomi!?" she screamed. "T-this isn't f-f-funny anymore, you know!? This matchmaking joke of yours... and Honoka's... and-"

Nozomi ran up to her and grabbed her wrists tightly. "I'm not joking, Eri-chi!"

"Huuuuh!?"

The third-year's face was completely serious, mentally blushing like an erupting volcano. Nozomi was starting to weaken a bit, mostly using her energy to keep herself from suddenly jumping the blonde, but she still kept Eri's hands in her clutches. "I'm serious, Eri-chi! I'm in love with you, I've always been, ever since I met you!"

Eri shook her head. "B-but, but I, that's..." she squeaked. "A-aren't we too young to-" she tried to make an excuse, but then Nozomi pulled her into a hug. The purple-haired girl hugged her tightly, causing the blonde to frown and hug back a bit. "..."

"Please, give me a chance, Eri-chi." Nozomi said. "Go out with me, on a date!"

_A date, huh..._ Eri frowned. _I would've already said yes, but... do you really love me?_ "A date... huh..."

Nozomi frowned. _She's not accepting it?_ she asked herself mentally, mistaking Eri's tone for disapproval. "T-then, a double date! I'll bring Umi and Kotori and have them explain to you the truth! I really do love you, Eri-chi!"

"D-double-date..." the Russian ballet dancer blushed a bit. Certainly, those two lovebirds might be able to wake her eyes to the truth, but for now... should she accept this? "...f-fine. I... I accept." she said. Her hug loosened, and Nozomi took a step backwards.

The third-year ex-Assistant smiled. "Just wait, Eri-chi." she smiled. "I'll show you that I really do love you."

The blonde nodded in response, albeit still frowning. "...mmhm."

* * *

**When I imagine them out in real-life situations, I'm pretty sure this is what would've happened. If Maki and Nico existed in real life and that chase happened, I'm pretty sure it would get solved so easily and quickly... just like that... fuck it.**

**Reality is shit, no offense. God, anime/manga world always seems so nice... I'd like to live in the world of fantasies! Not reality... where everything simply gets solved so easily, either positively or negatively. Sigh.**

**And then, weird things happened at random moments when some people suddenly become worried or unconvinced, and they start thinking that it's not possible for something so good to happen to them. Sheesh. Damn it Eri, wake up! Go kiss Nozomi already and make out with her or something, even make babies... a lot of people will be thankful.**


	12. EriNozomi, part 3, UmiKotori, part 4

random reviewer: XD, of course it's not how you trip. Silly Honoka~ Thanks!

Guest: Mmhm.

Dash24zappshift: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, set sail the ship. YEAH~

**OHMAGERD. Sorry for updating this late, guys. I was... busy with stuff. And curiosity. And those moments where you think you can do something awesome, but end up wasting pretty much everyone's time. But I really am trying to work on a visual novel with the others. It's just... complicated. And boring. (Not really boring, but eh. You get the drill.)**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned. Please enjoy reading, and thank you for all your Follows, Favourites and Reviews.**

* * *

Umi frowned. "...K-Kotori-chan..." she began. The costume-designer curiously looked in her direction with a hopeful glance of romance. Sighing, Umi tried to strike up a smile to her lover- but it looked horrible, especially after leaking some signs of nervousness into the smile. "D-do you feel like... we're being watched?"

Chuckling, Kotori gave Umi a peck on the cheek. "Silly Umi-chan, of course we're being watched!" she answered.

To support that statement, Eri and Nozomi both raised an eyebrow each towards Umi.

The four girls were sitting in a restaurant, having a double-date that Honoka may or may not be watching from somewhere. Shaking her head, Umi glanced around the restaurant. "No, uh, I don't mean it like _that_, but..."

"But what?" Nozomi asked.

"Like... don't you think something's strange?"

Laughing, Eri used this opportunity to avert any possible attention on the noticeable blush on her face and lifted a finger. "S-strange? Like what? Girls being on dates? I-it's not like everyone is against it, right!? I mean, um, I'm sure there are some supporters of _girls' love_..."

Coughing, Umi interrupted the blonde ballet-dancer and pointed around the restaurant. "Does it not bother you girls that we're the _only customers here?_" she began. "And that the waiters and waitresses are suspiciously monitoring us? Or how they seem to have the best choices for this date available at this moment? Or perhaps, like how-"

"Oh, calm down, Umi-chan~" Kotori piped in. She gave Umi a hug, giggling. "Let's just enjoy this~"

"U-umm, right, okay..."

_Meanwhile..._

"You guys are doing great... keep making sure their dates are perfect!" Honoka grinned. She handed over a socket filled with money that may or may not have been earned legitimately by her. (Relax, they are.) Chuckling, she tilted her head back to observe the love-struck couples.

The waitresses smiled. "Thank you very much, Kousaka-san."

"You're welcome... but no filming them or taking pictures, though." the ginger-haired idol added, glaring at the male waiters.

Said male waiters frowned. "A-ah, okay, Kousaka-san..."

Chuckling quietly, Honoka made sure to avoid possible mistakes that would lead to her getting caught. She looked back to the four girls who seemed to be having a lovely chat. Although the leader was tempted to go closer to listen in (and possibly get caught), she didn't want to ruin their date.

_Back to the girls..._

"Yeah," Umi said, "I'm preeeeetty sure we're being watched..."

"That's silly." Nozomi smiled. "Why would they want to observe the double-date of four lovely school idols? I mean, the cards really didn't tell me that the restaurant would be filled with lesbian-shippers, but one of them did suggest them being bribed by another girl to watch us... but that's impossible, right? So let's all relax." the third year suggested, ignoring the weirded looks the other girls were giving her.

Eri coughed twice. "That... sounds plausible."

Kotori then chuckled. "I wouldn't really be surprised if Honoka-chan had set this up to watch me with Umi-chan and Nozomi-chan with Eri-chan~"

Frowning, the bluenette from the second-year started paling. "Actually, that really does sound like something Honoka would do..."

"Did she?" they all asked at the same time, after a few seconds.

All four suddenly turned towards the counter, where a cheerful waitress waved back at them. She seemed to be sweating a bit nervously, but who cares about that? Honoka wasn't there, so meh. They let out a sigh of relief and sunk down in their chairs.

"A-alright, so..." Umi sighed. "...let's enjoy our... d-d-date... then."

Giggling, Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi's head and gave her a kiss, causing everyone nearby (translation; school idols and waiters and waitresses) to blush. While Nozomi simply smiled proudly of them, Eri tried not to faint and the nearby waters/waitresses were holding in their fangirl/fanboy urges. When Umi calmed down a bit, Kotori teased her by licking her cheeks a bit; making her more excited and happier, though Umi wasn't sure whether it was a good thing to do it in public.

"Hey, hey, Erichi~" Nozomi cooed, "should we do that as well?"

"Wh-what the- Nozomi!" Eri fumed, red-faced. "Stop j-joking around! We're in public!"

Grinning, the purple-haired third-year shrugged. "I don't see any problems with that."

"B-but the workers are watchi-"

Placing a finger on the blonde's lips, Nozomi leaned in closer and whispered near her ear, "Well, since they seem to want to watch us do things... why not entertain them?"

Her eyes widening, Eri realized that what Nozomi had suggested... was the most stupid idea she had ever heard. But she wanted to do it. She wanted to drop her embarrassed act, accept that Nozomi love her, just fiercely grab her and kiss her and do things with her. Eri was on the verge of losing her control, with Nozomi's face so close to hers.

_...d-damn it... I... I don't think I can... control myself... any l-longer..._ Eri gritted her teeth from inside, trying to make sure she doesn't do anything to her crush. "I... I, uh..." she fumbled.

Seductively staring into Eri's eyes, Nozomi gently grabbed Eri's chin and pulled her face closer. "Well~? Shall we?"

Finally, after a few more seconds- which felt like an eternity of torture to the blonde- Eri felt all her worries fade away. Umi and Kotori were watching with interest? _I don't care_, she now thought to herself. The workers are watching? _I don't care._ Nozomi might hate me after whatever we do? _I don't care. I love her, and even if she hates me... I'll still love her._ Her lips trembling with lust, Eri closed her eyes.

The two slowly kissed, with passion and love, while tossing out all their worries and concerns. And the moment a second or two had registered inside her mind during the kiss, Eri had finally noticed it.

_Our lips... are touching._

_Meanwhile..._

"K-Kousaka-san... I, uh..." the waitress fumbled. She glanced to the passionately-making-out couple of Eri and Nozomi, then blushed. "What if, uh..."

Grinning, Honoka smiled at the waitress. "Extra yens if you let them stain the seats." she said, handing over another small package of money. The waitress shyly nodded, accepting it. Honoka then handed a third one. "And this one's for if you could clean it, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to do it." The waitress nodded shyly again.

Going back to observing, Honoka couldn't help but feel a bit weird deep inside, while she observed Eri and Nozomi stuck in their own world, and Umi and Kotori talking together happily about (apparently, from what she was hearing) how cute Eri and Nozomi looked together. Or rather, Umi was miserably and pathetically telling the two kissing-girls to stop due to being in public, to no avail.

"...ugh." Honoka grunted, shaking her head. "I should be happy for them." she told herself, then smiled. "Good for them... good for them..." Getting an idea, she turned to all the remaining waiters and waitresses- all conveniently hiding and watching from the kitchen. "Hey, one last favour... do you think you all could close the store so we could leave these four alone?"

"Y-you mean..." one waiter asked, his nose bleeding.

Rolling her eyes, Honoka grinned and nodded. "Yup."

_Back to the girls..._

"...I don't think anyone's here anymore." Umi suddenly said, looking around. She quickly got up the moment every single waiters and waitresses seemed to have disappeared into nothingness. "I think we should go look around the restaurant."

"Aw, c'mon, Umi-chan~" Kotori smiled. "Let's just stay and watch some action~"

Although Eri mentally blushed at that comment, she paid the designer no attention and continued her heated session with Nozomi.

Umi nodded with a blush, but looked away. "But... w-we might be trapped here forever..."

Kotori suddenly got up and pushed Umi towards the abandoned counter, with a pout. "You're not listening to me, Umi-chan... you're mean..." she muttered. Umi frowned worriedly, raising her hands in defense. Pouting further, Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi's waist, her body pushing the bluenette's against the counter- which was, needless to say, quite uncomfortable. Not that either cared.

"W-wait, Kotori-chan! I'm sorry, I-"

The greynette silenced her lover with a kiss, followed by heated wars within their mouths immediately. Eri and Nozomi parted their mouths, a trail of saliva connecting their tongues together, as they stared at the intimate couple at the counter.

"Well, Erichi~?" Nozomi smiled. "Wouldn't want to lose to their competition, would you?"

"...w-well... uh..." the blonde turned as red as tomato, unable to think of anything else. _Please, Nozomi..._ she almost whimpered out loud, but kept it in.

As if reading her mind, the purple-haired girl grinned. "That look you're giving me tells me that you want me to go further."

Blushing even more, Eri shook her head. "N-no! I-" Nozomi kissed her again, her tongue wrapping around Eri's as their salivas mixed around. Eri immediately forgot all signs of protest she had and wrapped her hands fiercely around Nozomi's head, the latter wrapping her hands around Eri's waist. Their kisses weren't too sloppy, but everything they did, in each's opinion, was perfect. Their smack-noises from their lips crashing, the slipperiness from their wet mouths and tongues, and the sweating they made from the no-longer AC'ed restaurant. At one point, their hands fumbled around messily, trying to remove their simple clothes, while Eri would moan lustfully inside Nozomi's mouth. "M-mmnn, pwaaa, Nozomi..."

"Erichi.." Nozomi panted in return, staring straight into Eri's eyes. "I... haa... love you..."

"...m-me too..."

"I... really love you... Erichi..."

Eri frowned but blushed with extreme happiness. "I-I do too... I love you too... really much..."

Their kiss restarted all over again, traces of love mixing around their bodies.

* * *

Honoka frowned as she walked home. That heated kiss she had watched Eri and Nozomi partake in... their expressions. For some reason, Honoka sensed something else from the two lovebirds; happiness. She frowned again. _Of course they'd be happy. They love each other... what am I doubting this for?_ Sighing, the girl scratched her head confusedly and shook her head. "Silly me. I should be happy for Eri-chan."

Shrugging, the girl made her way home as she ignored everything else. The only sounds that reached her ears were that of the chirping birds above.

The sky was so bright. The sun had been shining so shinily, as if approving of the relationships her idol group had now formed within each other.

But everything now seemed so dark for her.

And she didn't know why.

* * *

**Ehhh... sorry for goddamn long inactivity. Ehehe. You guys have every right to slap me, as hard as you can.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be the last (for now). I'll make a sequel fic rated M so I can actually write some stuff to put in... god. I am messed up, aren't I? That just gives you guys much more reason to kill me, right here, right now.**

**Here's an extra scene.**

* * *

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to rest?" a woman's voice asked.

Maki nodded. "I'm sure, okaa-san. Don't worry, I may be a school idol, but when it all ends, I'll make sure you'll be proud of me as a doctor!"

Sighing, her mother nodded with understanding and gently closed the door. Maki smiled sadly and mused over how worried her mother must have been for her. Maki had recently remembered her future carrier as a doctor, to follow in her parents' footsteps; she knew they weren't forcing her. But this was what the pianist had chosen. It had been around four days after Eri and Nozomi had announced that they had gotten together. It had also been around three days that Maki had started staying up to study about diseases and conditions and whatever doctors needed to know.

Of course, she didn't neglect Nico- her lover- but Maki was recently a bit too tired to do anything more than kissing, with Nico.

She did still care about Nico, though, but Maki felt this was more important to her. _After all... I'm doing this so I can have enough money to provide Nico-chan when we grow up. When we live together..._ she sadly smiled. _I'm sorry, Nico-chan. I'm sorry for paying less attention now, but when we grow up, I'll make you happy..._

The pianist then picked up a book listing rare and currently-incurable diseases. "..." she said nothing, reading all the text in her mind. Then, suddenly stumbling onto one page that caught her attention, Maki seemed to frown a bit. "...this is..."

The concern in her heart only seemed to grow bigger as she connected the dots together.

"..." But there was nothing she could say now.


	13. to be continued, another time

kt taborada: I don't know~ it depends on what it is that you're thinking~ XD. You want to be a doctor? Lol, I don't want to be a doctor... it just seems... creepy, no offense, lol. And, XD, you're welcome~

Kajeno Otamegane: Ahaha, lol. Thanks! (Tsubasa will play her role in the sequel~)

**Duuuu, dudd-du-duuuu... duuuu, dudd-du-duuu... wait, why am I singing a marriage song? Nevermind that, this story is coming to an end! ...temporarily. A sequel will be written soon after that, hopefully with many improvements to stuff. Anyways, thanks for reading and supporting this, guys.**

**Oh, and sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed or too short. I'm just... kinda stressed, but eh. I'll make sure it improves during the sequel. **(Which will be released anytime I feel like getting to work on it)**.**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned. Please enjoy reading, and thank you for all your Follows, Favourites and Reviews.**

* * *

"So... I guess we're together now..." Eri whispered shyly, increasing her clutch on Nozomi's arm.

The clubroom roared with cheers from the other girls as they clapped, wolf-whistled, and chuckled at the blonde's red face. "Nice job, Student Council Pres!" Nico exclaimed playfully (with a happy expression, for once). "I knew you had it in you!"

Maki smiled. "I'm glad for the both of you."

"T-though we already said this when the four of us were together, but..." Umi swallowed a bit nervously. "C-congrat...ulations..." she muttered, memories of what she and Kotori had done in the closed shop returning to her mind.

"You two look cute together!" Kotori giggled.

"Rin thinks you two are perfect together, nya!" Rin exclaimed with a thumbs-up.

Hanayo blushed. "T-take some photos too, please!? I- I need to see them!" she exclaimed.

Nozomi smiled. "Of course, Hanayo-chan. I'll definitely get you the goods." she whispered with a wink. Eri blushed and glared at her.

"D-don't..." the blonde muttered. Then, coughing as if to get everyone's attention, she turned to Honoka. "T-though, this wouldn't be possible without Honoka, who had cunningly plotted all of these relationships." she said. Honoka sheepishly smiled and scratched her head. "Whether it be for amusement or just helping friends out... I guess I should thank you in the end, Honoka." Eri smiled gently.

Honoka grinned. "Naah, don't worry about it." she said. "Just make sure to send me the juicy pictures, 'kay, Nozomi?"

"Of course!" Nozomi chuckled.

Everyone else turned red at the word 'juicy', the same thoughts appearing in their heads.

Umi looked away. _W-we didn't get to go _all the way_ during the double-date... but... i-it almost happened, though..._ she winced, frustrated, as Kotori stared at her questionably. _W-we almost had se... se... GRGRHRGHRGGRHG_- at that moment, Umi banged her head on the desk, surprising the others for a few seconds. They soon realized everyone (except Honoka) were frustrated at the same thing, somehow.

Laughing, Honoka clapped her hands. "Ahaha, anyways, let's forget all your sexual frustrations for now and celebrate!" she exclaimed. That particular word, 'sexual'; for Honoka to say it so easily, literally everyone in the clubroom dropped their jaws, Nozomi included, which was rather surprising.

"H-Honoka! We're not going to go that far..." Nozomi exclaimed, surprisingly embarrassed for once. Then, looking away, she muttered, "...not yet..."

"W-what was that!?" Eri exclaimed at Nozomi, her face equally red.

Hanayo and Rin then blushed as well. "Y-you two are planning to do _it_ already!?" they asked.

"L-leeeewwd! So lewd!" Kotori and Nico pointed to the two third-years, who blushed even more.

Umi and Maki, meanwhile, sat as sanely as possible, ignoring everything as they took a drink out of their tea cups peacefully. Although Maki occasionally stared at Honoka, then looked back to Nico, switching between the two, but nobody seemed to notice it except Nozomi, who didn't say anything in regards to it.

Honoka, on the other hand, grinned sheepishly as her heart growing smaller deep inside.

* * *

**Umi & Kotori**

The two girls were walking away from the school building, heading towards their home on the same path. They took their time slowly, so as to extend their time together as much as possible.

"Hey, Umi-chan~?" Kotori whispered. Her hot breath tickled Umi's ears a bit, and even though the bluenette already knew that her lover was standing right besides her, she jumped up in surprise anyways. "...you get scared too easily, Umi-chan."

Umi turned around. "I- It's not being scared, it's just s-surprised!" she exclaimed. Then, sighing, she raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, uh, what is it?"

Grinning, the costume designer hugged Umi and leaned in closer to her ears. "Want to continue what we were doing when we reach my house? she asked. "Okaa-san won't be home until late evening, we have all the time to ourselves~"

"K-Kotori!" Umi groaned, her face heating up rapidly. "W-where'd you even learn such lewd ideas!?" she exclaimed.

"Lewd? Just kissing~?" Kotori feigned innocence.

Umi growled. "You know what I'm t-talking about!"

"Do I~?" Kotori asked, bringing her face even closer to the bluenette's. Then, as Umi was about to lose control, Kotori giggled. "Daaaah, I was just kidding! Silly Umi-chan." she happily exclaimed. "I'm already satisfied with being with you!"

"A-ahh, right..." Umi smiled nervously, relieved that Kotori hadn't gone insane with sexual frustation. On a sides note, Umi herself was immensely disappointed, but she guessed she could let it slide it for now.

* * *

**Rin & Hanayo**

Rin purred as Hanayo stroked across her orange hair. "Nyaaa, that feels comfortable..." she exhaled, content like a clueless wife. Hanayo smiled. The two were sitting together against the door to the rooftop where they had practiced a lot. They stared up at the sky, noting how it seemed so romantic, how they were alone together.

"How about here?" Hanayo asked, lightly scratching under Rin's ears; her lover purred louder this time, pleasure taking over her mind.

"A-ah, Kayo-chin... t-there, don't stop, nya..." Rin moaned.

Hanayo coughed, choking on her saliva, and covered her nose. "T-that sounded so wrong..." she muttered, then sighed. "...yet so right." the rice-loving girl giggled.

Her orange-haired lover smiled and got up. "Now, Rin wants to hug you!" she exclaimed.

"A-ah, wait, let me-"

Waiting for nothing, Rin pounced on Hanayo and hugged her tightly. Her golden-haired lover landed on her back, then the two laughed together for a few seconds. When their laughter quietened down, Rin remained on top of Hanayo, her face lying sideways on the girl's chest. "Rin's feeling sleepy now, Kayo-chin... can I sleep on you, nya?"

Blushing, Hanayo smiled softly. "S-sure, Rin-chan." she replied.

Happily, the two did nothing and stayed in their position until they fell asleep for a few minutes.

* * *

**Nico & Maki**

The two were at Maki's house, right after returning home from school. Maki sat on the ground, reading some books on things that would help her become a great doctor, like reproduction, animals and species, diseases and curing methods, or even famous scientists like Isaac Oldton. Nico, meanwhile, was under the covers of Maki's bed (not naked).

"...how longer are you going to stay up?" Nico asked with a frown. "You shouldn't keep the-"

"Yeah, yeah." Maki sighed. "I shouldn't keep the Super Idol Yazawa Nico waiting..." she replies, and Nico smiles. However, Maki then raised a finger. "But it's not staying up... you're just taking an afternoon nap right after returning from school. Gee, you get to relax while I have to prepare for my future career. How nice." Maki murmured.

Nico chuckled. "Ah, come on. You've got years ahead to study to become a doctor." she said. "The least you could do is sleep with me~ or are you shy?"

"Wha-" Maki banged her head on the desk, then clutched it in pain. "Ow... u-um, no! I'm not!" she exclaimed. Then, sighing, she turned to Nico. "Just wait a few more minutes... I'll join you in a few seconds."

"Sure~"

A few minutes passed by, which felt long for the raven-haired girl. Eventually, after Maki's worries rose up after reading a specific book, she closed it and turned to Nico. "Alright, I'm comin... Nico-chan?" she asked. Nico had fallen asleep on the bed already, with a pouty look as if she was tired of waiting for her. A soft smile found its way onto the pianist's face as she got under the covers as well. She hugged Nico and chuckled. "At least you waited for me." she whispered.

* * *

**Nozomi & Eri**

Nozomi sat in her house's living room, her hands gently set on a pile of cards. She remained still, not drawing the card right away. Eri stood behind her, curious and a bit worried. "N-Nozomi, is something bad going to happen?" the blonde asked.

Smiling, Nozomi said, "Nah, just wondering something." she replied. _More like, something is possibly going to happen to Honoka..._ she mentally corrected. _After all, there has to be a reason Maki-chan was looking at Honoka like that_, she added to her mind. Then, as a few more seconds passed by, the purple-haired girl suddenly moved and grabbed a card; Eri jumped back in surprise. Smirking at her lover's reaction, then looked at the card.

_'All shall fall for a temporary period._

_And one shall fall forever..._

_...unless the companion and the creator makes it in time.'_

"W-what does that mean?" Eri asked.

Frowning, Nozomi sighed and put the card back down. "T'was nothing. I was just stalling for time." she said.

Eri frowned. "H-huh? Why would you do tha...?"

Nozomi got up and gave Eri a kiss on the cheeks, then winked. "To see your surprised reaction~" she said. Eri blushed. "Now, let's get going on that date, shall we?" Nozomi asked. Eri nodded, and the two walked out the house. The entire time, Nozomi was worried inside her mind. _Honoka... be careful._

Eri, meanwhile, suddenly thought of something. _Where does Nozomi get all those cards anyways...?_

* * *

**Honoka**

She lied on her bed, the pillow covering her face. Her ginger hair was unusually messy and scattered, and her bedroom was uncleaned. Yukiho peeked into the room, a bit nervous. "U-umm, onee-chan?" she muttered. Receiving no response, Yukiho stepped into the room. "O-onee-chan!"

Honoka's head sprung up with surprise, the pillow falling down. "H-huh?" she muttered, groggily. Then, noticing her sister, she frowned. "Ah, Yukiho-chan... w-what is it?"

"N-nothing..." Yukiho began, but paused when she saw Honoka's glare. "Well, um, it's just that... you seem depressed lately."

_I do?_ Honoka faked a yawn, then smacked her lips a bit. "A-ah, that, it's nothing." she said. "I'm just... tired out these days."

"A-alright..." her little sister smiled softly. "Sorry for bothering you... I'll be going now."

"Sure." Honoka watched until Yukiho had left and her footsteps had faded away, then she sighed. "What am I depressed over, anyways...?" the leader of _µ's_ muttered, and she slumped back onto the bed. She didn't even bother to pick up the pillow on the ground.

Had Yukiho be more concerned and not leave, another event would have happened. Had the little sister of the idol entered further into the room instead, she would've noticed something unusual. It was true that, on the pillow, there were stains of tears that may have been from either crying or sleepiness.

But what was unusual that had gone unnoticed by both of them was not that.

It was the small area of steam floating up and away from a specific area on Honoka's carpet.

And if anyone were to inspect it within a few minutes, they would've seen something evaporating at an alarming rate.

For there, on the carpet, was

_a_

_tiny_

_speck_

_of_

_blood._

* * *

**And now, we all wait patiently for the sequel. OHMAGERD, WHAT'S HAPPENING, HONOKA.**

**Anyways, thanks to all of you for supporting this story! And for no reason, I shall list you guys out. Because, eh, no reason, but I'll list from the reviewers and followers and favouriters anyways! Thank you;** Anon, Blademon11, Chris674241, CleideJam, Dash24zappshift, Deedsu, Guest, Happy-the-Nekomander, Jenkinst, Kajeno Otamegane, KidoTsubomi22, MajorFangirl22, MidnightAce671, MizuKageLink, MorningEmerald, NekoRockK, Nelora, NicoMaki, aguslay, chamofelipe2, devilhamster, im awsome and a geneius334, jorines, kt_taborada, lunarsaber12, marga75, monalondra, nattjt, njiteb, ola_bednarkiewicz, puchan87, random reviewer, tjcooper666, totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout, whatchuwant **and** zorobin1**! Thank you very much, again!**


End file.
